Finding a Family
by chantellescribbler
Summary: Scott Lancer leaves Boston at a young age determined to find his father. (Multichapter Story) AR
1. Chapter 1

Scott Lancer entered yet another of the mansions lavishly decorated rooms and sighed with pure boredom. He wished for the thousandth time he had someone to share the place with. His grandfather was away on business, again, and had left him alone with only the household staff for company. Every other boy he knew had a parent or a sibling to turn to. Well he had no such luck, if only he had a brother then life wouldn't be so boring. Looking out the window, Scott glared balefully at the sun and the bright blue sky. The weather had no right to turn nice when he was restricted to the house. Maybe it was his own fault, but if he had to get in so much trouble his plan could have at least worked. He had only tried to get his grandfather to take notice of him, perhaps he had gone a _little_ to far. Setting off the crates of firecrackers in the basement of his boarding school had been a lot of fun though. Hearing the teacher's screams and watching them call for the police had been the best entertainment of his life. It had brought his grandfather home early from Europe, but it also got him expelled and grounded. Turning away from the window in disgust, Scott wondered why he was even bothering to obey when his grandfather was across the ocean in another country.

Deciding to completely ignoring his punishment Scott hurried out of the elegant room in search of his grandfathers butler. Thankfully his tutor was gone so he only had to worry about avoiding Robert. On his way out Scott grabbed a jacket and a pair of riding boots from his room. Slipping down the stairs, he tiptoed into the kitchen where he took a loaf of bread and some apples. Sneaking out before Cook saw him, he continued on to look for the butler. Peaking into a small study, near the servants entry, Scott was relieved to see Robert focusing on his business. Carefully opening the door, he made his escape into the stables.

Happy to have made it successfully to Thunder's stall, Scott pulled an apple out of his pocket and held it out. Nickering the horse stuck his head over the rails and gently took the apple, the hairs on his chin tickling Scotts hand. Grining in delight, Scott saddled the horse keeping a sharp watch out for any of the stable hands. It wasn't long before he was on Thunders back and headed for freedom. The narrow cobblestone streets of Beacon hill led Scott down to the river below. The further Scott rode, the busier the city became. It seemed as though everybody was in a hurry! Once he reached the docks everyone in Boston seemed to be there. Scott stopped to watch the dock workers unloading the giant ships. Pretending he was a pirate, the boy eyed the crates as if each contained treasure. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the salty air Scott could almost imagine the feel of the sea rolling beneath him and the exhilaration of a chase for treasure!

"Get a move on lad 'fore someone drops somethin' on ya," hollered a rough voice.

Scott avoided the burly sailor and continued on his way. His destination was a tenant building at the end of a dark stinky ally. Tying his horse in front of a store so it wouldn't get stolen, Scott advanced on the ally his senses alert. Having made the trip with his friend Shawn, Scott knew what he had to look out for in the rougher side of town. Avoiding the mass of people and garbage, Scott entered the building and climbed up the dilapidated steps until he reached the correct floor and room. Knocking on the door, he was pleased when Shawn answered.

"And to what to we owe this great surprise," asked his friend in mock formality.

"Well, if you want you can blame my grandfather," he teased.

"Eye, and how many dinners have ya missed when ya visited after yer grandda forbade ya," scolded Shawn's mother as she welcomed him into the small room.

"Enough to know what it feels like to be hungry," grumbled Scott, enjoying as he always did the soothing lilt of her Irish accent. "That reminds me, I brought some food for lunch."

"Scott no..."

"I'd rather not eat it alone," he added so the family didn't think it was charity.

"Alright lad this once."

The woman set the table and sat Shawn and his twin sister Shannon down alongside Scott.

"Thank our heavenly father for us Scott, then dig in."

Scott happily did as he was told. The food always tasted better when he ate with this family. It had since the first day he had found Shannon hungry and crying near the shipyard.

"Scott, has school been goin' better?"

Scott choked on his bread at the unexpected question. Trying to look innocent, he glanced over at Shawn and noticed his friend was just as shocked as him. Neither one of them could guess how much the woman knew.

"Afraid not Ma'am, I was expelled."

"Saints above lad, again? And how did ya pull that one?"

Scott heard Shawn let out a startled breath. His friend was in the clear, his mother had no idea how much her son had helped with the prank.

"Well Ma'am there was a bit of an explosion..."

"Sweet Mary, and ya stated it did ya?"

"Well it kinda did get pinned on me when I started laughing."

Shawn snickered and Shannon eyed the two of them knowingly but didn't say a word.

"Aye, and I suppose you thought it was funny watchin' people run fer their lives."

Yes, it had been worth it. Seeing the boys, who had treated him so cruelly, for not having a family, with something other than proud disdain on their faces had been worth it.

"Wait, how did you know people were running for their lives," asked Scott suspiciously?

"My word, why are you lads always so surprised when you're found out," Shawns mother asked?

Reaching over she slid Scott off his seat and before he could blink had him over her knee for a quick swat.

Laughing in surprise, Scott jumped up and danced away from her repeted threats. Turning to his friend, he challenged him to a race down the docks. Shawn never hesitated, slapping Scott on the back, he raced out the door and down the stairs. Shouting threats, Scott followed, ignoring Shawn's mother yelling after them that the docks were no place to play. The stairs slowed Shawn down so by the time Scott reached the street he was closing in on his friend. They reached the end of the dock almost at the same time and slid to a stop before they ended up in the water.

"I won," teased Scott bending over to catch his breath.

"Ha, you wish," panted Shawn! "Sure am happy Ma never realized I was apart a yer plan, she woulda skinned me alive."

"Yes she would've! The headmaster, the constable, and my grandfather already worked me over."

"Ey, how did that go?"

Scott shook his head and sat down on a pile of rope. That day had been one of the worst in his life, not even the beating the head master gave him hurt as much as his grandfathers three simple words, "you shame me."

"Aww, I'll recover in a couple years," laughed Scott trying to covering up the hurt.

"That bad," sympathized Shawn?

Scott just nodded, not sure how to explain the pain. Looking for a something more intresting to do, he pointed at a boat moored a few piers down.

"I dare you to climb to the crows nest of _The Falken_."

"Are ya daft? They'd never let us on."

"Aww come on Shawn, where is your sence of fun? It is my grandfathers ship, no one will mind."

"Scott are ya sure?"

"Come on, what are you waiting for? The ship won't sail till next week."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou guys for reading and commenting. This is my first** **fan fiction and it's fun to read what you all have to say. I'm not great about catching grammar/spelling mistakes so please tell me if you find one.**

"Come on what are you waiting for? The ship won't sail till next week."

Shawn needed no more convincing. Who would turn down an offer to explore a ship? The two boys hurried down the street doing their best to avoid the large amounts of cargo and the dockworkers loading it.

"There it is," Scott hollered pointing to the majestic ship complete with three towering masts.

"Now she's a beauty," whistled Shawn as the boys slowed down to a walk.

Scott nodded in agreement as he looked around to make sure nobody was paying them any mind. Waving his friend forward, he raced up the gang plank and onto the _Falken's_ gently rolling deck.

"No running on the ship," shouted the first mate.

Scott saluted him and slowed to a walk pretending to show Shawn around. He entertained Shawn with the stories that he had been told as they explored the intresting parts of the ship.

"When are we going to climb to the crows nest, " Shawn asked impatiently?

"Once the men turn their backs," Scott whispered. "They think its dangerous or something. I've done it lots of times and never gotten hurt."

"Yeah, and how did ya happen ta make friends with all the sailors? I thought your grandda forbade ya to wonder the docks?"

"He did," laughed Scott, "but he is never home, so he never knows. Anyhow the first mate, who let us on board, is the cousin to our stable hand. He visits his cousin a lot, and I get his stories!"

Shawn could only shake his head and laugh at his rebellious friend.

Finding the crew occupied, Scott waved his friend over to the rope ladder that ended at the crows nest. With Shawn on his tail, he climbed up the ladder reveling in the hight and the danger. Once they reached the top both boys stood in awe. The harbor was open before them, the gray water shimmered in the sun and splashed up against the boats leaving white foam on the hulls. Ships coming in navigated around the rocky islands dotting the outer harbor. Out beyond the harbor large waves crashed against the rocky outcroppings that protected Boston from the temperamental ocean.

"Looking out at the sea always makes me want to have my own ship," admitted Scott.

"Not me," whispered Shawn, "comin' from Ireland we hit a large storm. Everyone was trapped in the bottom of the ship, I thought we were gonna die. Shannon and I held tight to our bunk so that we wouldn't be tossed inta the path of the trunks slidin' across the floor. The privies overflowed and there was no air. Everyone was sick and there was no way to get help. My youngest brother died during that storm, and we had ta drop him over the side."

Scott shivered, suddenly the day didn't seem so bright. Draping an arm over his friend's shoulder he waited until Shawn scrubbed away his tears. Perhaps not having a brother meant he never would have to go through the torment of loosing him. He understood his friends pain, all his life he had mourned for his mother, who's life had been stolen at his birth.

"We better get down before we are caught," said Scott glancing back at the city and the cloud of smoke that seemed to hover over it.

"Might be wise, I don't want me Ma mad at me. She got angry at Shannon last night and hollered till her voice quit."

Scott snickered as he climbed down, Shawn's mother did have quite the temper, then again so did Shawn. Waving good-bye to the crew the boys wondered back to where Scott had left his horse.

Shawn petted the velvety nose in greeting then looked over at his friend, "You gonna be ok Scott?" Pausing a moment Scott looked out over the harbor. He realized that it was because of Shawn's friendship that he was ok.

"Yes, thanks to you," he said simply.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**I loved the reviews. Please let me know how you like the story and what would make it better. Thanks for reading :)**

Opening the kitchen door Scott realized he was in trouble as soon as he spotted the elegant silverware and china on the dining room table. When he was alone he ate in the kitchen with cook so the fancy table meant one thing, his grandfather was home. Hurrying up the back steps, Scott hoped to reach his room before his grandfather notied he was gone. His luck ran out just as he reached his door.

"There you are boy. I have been searching the house for you!"

"Sorry sir," mumbled Scott hopping his grandfather wouldn't notice his dirty clothes in the dark hallway.

"No, I don't think you are," Harlan rebuked. "I know I told you not to leave the house after that fiasco you pulled at school, and I come home to find you have gone against my wishes."

Scott swore under his breath and wondered what his grandfather would do to him this time.

"I had hopped circumstances had changed, however, it seems you are as defiant and as unruly as ever. I am disappointed in you boy, you have forced me to send you away."

"Grandfather," gasped Scott choking back a sob at the thought of leaving Shawn and Shannon.

"You have brought it on your self, so don't try to persuade me otherwise. After sending you to school in New York I will be heading out on a business trip. This time if you shorten my trip the consequences will be unimaginably painful for you."

Scott nodded that he understood, however, he had no intention of actually going to school. An idea had been forming in his head for a while and he wandered if he could pull it off. With a few questions and a bit of luck he might find out his grandfathers plans.

"When are we leaving sir," Scott made sure to sound like he was resigned to his fate. He didn't need the older man questioning him.

"You are traveling with a servant who will report to me once you get there so don't get any ideas."

Scott frowned, he might have known his grandfather would send him off with a servent! It wasn't like the man bothered to stick around when Scott needed him. See if he trusted anyone again, if family ignored him like this what were the chances others would too.

"I am leaving at dawn. This business deal will not be delayed by your shenanigans, try and behave yourself this year," with that the older man stormed away.

The tears Scott had been keeping back flooded out and anger overwhelmed him. He needed to hurt something like he was hurting, or hit something. Stomping into his room he picked up a trophy he had won at school and hurled it out the window. His grandfather had been so proud of that trophy, so proud that he had come in first. Scott had to wonder why coming in first was so important to the man. Was it more important than the fact his grandson just wanted some attention everyonce in a while? A simple hello, good to see you would do. Flopping on his bed Scott fell asleep, exaused by all the emotions whirling through him.

Scott waited until after breakfast, the next morning, before he snuck into his grandfather's study. Pulling a ring of keys out of the large mahogany desk, Scott searched the drawers for the information he needed. Not finding it, he turned to the safe for answers. Once he unlocked safe, Scott realized he had found treasure. Opening a folder he read the name on the top of the page, Murdoch Lancer. The only thing he knew about his father was his name and that he had kidnapped his mother and took her to a wild land. Scott believed that when he was a baby but now he was too grown up to believe tall tales, especially ones his grandfather told. Reading further he realized it was a report done on his father. The man had a ranch near a place called Green River and a wife called Maria who had disappeared. Scott reread it, disappeared; now that was a mystery just waiting to be solved. For now though, he had found his fathers address and it was time to put his plan into action. Taking some money from his grandfather's desk, Scott sent a servant to wire the school he was supposed to attend. He said he was sick and not to bother his grandfather, he would travel as soon as possible.

Scott had one major problem with his plan; it needed money. Unless he planned to travel on foot and not eat he would have to find a way to pay. Stealing from his grandfather was not an option either. If he wanted his father to accept him, he couldn't show up as a thief. Sitting in the study, reading through the report on his father, Scott tried to come up with an escape plan. He didn't have much time if he wanted to make this work. Suddenly all of his thoughts disappeared in a white, hot rage of anger at what he saw. His grandfather had threatened his father and forced Murdoch's second wife, Maria, to disappear, all to keep him in Boston! Stunned he continued reading and discovered that his father had searched for years to find his wife and had finally been successful.

Would his father blame all this on him? Was his mother's death the cause of grandfather's actions? If so then this horrible tragedy was all his fault!

Jumping up Scott grabbed the papers and threw them into the fire. In a furry of anger he stormed out of the room and headed for the stables. He had to get away, away from his grandfather and away from the house. Quickly saddling his horse he jumped on and took off. Racing down the cobblestone streets he ignore the yells and curses people sent his way. He was just to angry to care. Finally out of the city he let Thunder have his head. The two of them practically flew over the ground, everything he passed was just a blur. The salty air soothed his anger, as did the familiar pace of his horse. Riding along the road, Scott let his thoughts wonder. Thunder was a good horse and would bring in a great deal of money. Selling his tack would get him even more, perhaps enough to get him on a boat or to pay his way west. He could do it! His plan was really happening! Letting out a woop Scott jumped off his horse, stripped to his long johns, and jumped into the icy water letting out another yell. He was finally going to meet his father!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to post. I had a family emergency on the other side of the country! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and tell me how you like it!**

He had escaped successfully. Scott wasn't sure if he should feel excited or scared. Right at the moment, however, his excitement was growing faster with every round of the train wheels. He was going to find his father. As he looked out the window, at the city that was growing smaller and smaller, he wondered what his father looked like. He had never seen a picture of him. If he had stood up to his grandfather though, he would have to be a big man! He would also have to be very determined, grandfather could be stubborn. As the signs of slumber pulled at his body Scott prayed that his father would be stubborn enough to face his grandfather yet again.

"Everyone off for St. Louis," hollered the conductor startling Scott awake two weeks later. The swaying of the train cars had set him sleeping more often than he would like to admit. Rubbing his eyes, Scott tried to orrient him self. The city that spread out before him looked very different from Boston. Grabbing his luggage, he stepped off the train eager to explore. The town had a feeling of excitment to it similar to the docks in Boston. People were traveling here from other places and even other countries. Clutching his bag, Scott wondered along the dusty street eyeing the wooden buildings and gun toting strangers. A blured body hurtled out of the livery door he was passing and plowed into Scott. The two crashed to the ground. Scott let out a grunt as he felt a sharp elbow dig into his ribs. Using his legs he flipped the body over and glared at the young kid under him.

"Hey now, no fightin' round my horses," growled the owner. Rounding the corner the man stopped infront of the two boys. Glaring at the one Scott had pinned to the ground he said, "I thought I told you to leave. Cain't have a slacker workin' at my place."

Seeing an opportunity, Scott scrambled to his feet, "Sir, do you need someone to work in the stables?"

"Yep, this kid cain't work fer the life of him, he don't have a busy bone in his body!"

"I'll work for you Sir!"

"You," chuckled the man? "Where are you from anyway, I never saw the like of those pants?"

Scott looked down at his good plaid pants stained and dusty from the long train ride. "Whats wrong with my pants?"

"Ain't the style 'round here. You know anything about horses kid?"

"Yes Sir, I've been around them all my life."

"Mmmhmm, with a bunch of servants caring for them I bet."

"I looked after my own horse. Please Sir, I can do it."

"Well seing as I'm needing help, I'll keep ya on trial to see how ya work. If yer lazy like the last one I'll chase you out with a broom to yer rear!"

Scott just nodded and shook hands on the deal. He guessed shaking hands was the western version to his grandfather's sealing the deal.

"The injins came outa no where hootin' an a hollerin' after those buffalo. Boy was I glad they were after them animals and not me," chuckled the guide.

"Then what happened," asked Scott looking up from his work and into the tanned and bearded face of the mountain man.

"You old enough to be here kid?"

"I work here cleaning up after your horse," Scott reminded him. "If you don't want me to listen go find a bar."

"Kid's got some sass."

"Jus' finish yer story Mac," complained the livery owner as he counted his money to up the stakes on the card game.

"Well them injins ran them beasts right off a cliff and had an easy dinner and I disappeared."

Scott was enthralled with the guide's stories. The west was so different from the streets of Boston. At first he had been annoyed to find his money gone once he reached St Louis, but now he was glad he stopped. There was so much to learn. Riding a train out of Boston and riding a horse across the prairie were two very different things! One thing he had learned though, he couldn't head off alone if he wanted to stay alive. But who would want an extra mouth along to feed? Slipping into another stall, Scott gently curried Mac's horse. He always thought better when he was near horses.

"Well I'll be. How'd ya do that kid," asked Mac interrupting his thoughts?

Scott looked over at the poker players, "how did I do what?"

"My horse hates strangers, trained him to be that way so he don't get stolen, you're the first person he's taken to."

"Kid's got a way with animals," commented the livery owner.

"You live round here," asked Mac loosing interest in the game he was loosing.

"Nope, I'm working my way west to find my father," explained Scott.

"By yourself!"

Scott glared at the man, "I'm not stupid."

"Good ta hear," chuckled the older man, "say, I'm guiding a wagon train to Frisco, want ta help me?"

"Do I?!"

Mac laughed, "I take it you'll come."

Scott nodded and the guide turned to the liveryman, "I think the cats got his tongue."

Scott still didn't know what to say a day later when Mac bought him a gun.

"I like ya kid so you have to say alive some how," was the only explanation the man gave.

Scott nodded blown away by the gift. He certainly could never say no to a gun!

"Now boy this ain't a toy ya hear. Shot it only if yer in trouble or if you need food," explained Mac. "

Scott listened and copied everything the man did. Shawn would have loved this particular lesson, a couple of weeks ago the two of them had been arguing over the best gun in the shop until they had ben thrown out.

"Aim just so, then fire," yelled Mac.

Scott fired and nearly fell as the gun recoiled back into his arm.

"You'll get used to it kid now practice till we leave or till ya don't miss!"

"Yes sir!"

Looking over the horses in the livery, that he had taken care of for the past couple months, Scott debated which one he should choose. He had told the livery owner he wanted a horse for payment, and the man had surprised Scot by agreeing to the offer. A boy needs his father, was all he would say to Scott's repeated thanks. Feeling like he was getting more than he deserved, Scott led a muscled paint out of the stable. Turning to face the man who had given him so much, Scott wondered what to say. The livery owner beat him to it.

"You find that father of yer's sonny! He's got alot to be proud of in ya, thats for sure! Ya ain't got a lazy bone in yer body!

"Thankyou for everything Sir! I'll find my father and tell him all about you," promised Scott.

"You do that, kid," hollered the owner as he waved Scott down the street.

Scott only looked back once, he was on the last stretch of his journey. Soon he would know exactly what his father looked like! Meeting up with the wagons Scott sat tall as he left the world that he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**A review asked when Harlan was going to figure out Scotts escape. That will happen in the next chapter which I hope to have out this week. Tell me what you think!**

Scott wiped the sweat from his face and fidgeted in his saddle to releave his aching muscles. He had ridden regularly in Boston but never all day every day. Slipping his leg out of the stirrup, Scott stretched it trying to work out a cramp. He wished he could stand up in his saddle and give his rear a break but that would make him look weak. The eyes of the other boys were on him and he had to prove himself. The deep voice of the guide jolted him out of his misery.

"Scott ride up ahead a ways and find us a spot to camp by the stream," ordered Mac.

Happy to get away from the dust of the wagons, Scott urged his horse on. The grass ahead of him seemed to part in welcome as he cantered along. The stream wasn't far ahead, he might be a city boy but he could tell where water was. The first area he came to was a bit marshy, Mac had told him not to camp there, standing water attracted to many bugs. Moving further along, Scott found the spot. It was just as the man had told him. The river curved gently and trees shaded the bank. There was a large area to circle the wagons and lots of extra room for picketing the animals. Sliding off his horse, Scott walked bowlegged to the stream. He wasn't sure he'd be able to move if he sat down and relaxed. Everything hurt, who would have thought riding a horse all day was so painful. Sitting down on the grass Scott pulled off his boots and dropped his feet into the water, sighing in satisfaction he flopped backwards and stared at the sky. The next thing he knew Mac was shaking him.

"Wake up kid fore ya make a fool of yourself and me, don't ya know better'n to fall asleep when yer alone?"

Ashamed Scott hung his head, disgusted at him self.

"Aww kid everyone makes mistakes, put on your boots and help me circle up the wagons."

Thankful he was not angry, Scott followed Mac and helped the group set up for the night. Once the wagons were in place, Mac took him back over to their horses. "Do you know how to make a fire kid?"

Scott shook his head feeling a bit worthless, everything was so different from what he knew. Nothing in Boston had prepared him for this trip across the country. He wondered how much his father would expect him to know? Figuring he'd better learn everything he could, Scott followed Mac's directions to the letter. Soon a small fire burned brightly.

Scott lined up the deer in his sights and pulled the trigger, the animal dropped dead. Grinning to himself, Scott rose up out of the grass and hurried over to secure their dinner. Soon the fresh meat would be rosting over the fire and smelling very inviting. After a week on the trail he was getting better at hunting and cooking over a campfire. Picking up the deer Scott remembered his first meal with a shudder. What a horrible day that had been, the meat was so burnt even the animals wouldn't eat it. Now Mac supervised each meal Scott cooked so they wouldn't go hungry. Striding into camp, Scott relished the admiring glances both the adults and teens sent his way.

"Good shot kid, "praised Mac.

"We'll have our fill tonight," Scott called out cheerfully.

"If ya don't burn it."

Scott glared at the guide, "and if you don't eat it all trying to figure out when it's done," he snapped.

Mac laughed and slapped him on the back, "smart alic."

While the meat was roasting Scott hovered near the fire, determined to get it right, he hated burnt meat. The good smells brought over some of the kids he had befriended. There was one family in particular, the Blackleys, whom Scott often had to help. They had eight kids and never enough food to go around. The family was so poor he didn't know how they afforded their wagon and supplies.

"Howdy miss Blackley," Scott pretended to bow. He hadn't been around girls much and they made him rather nervous.

"Mr. Scott," the girl replied as she curtsied. Chuckling Scott checked on the meat.

"You should turn it you know, it will burn if you aren't careful."

"Yes Lisa I am fully aware of that. I don't require assistance with making supper."

"You uppity brat!"

Scott ignored her out burst, waited a moment, and then turned the meat. He was secretly glad he had listened, it indeed would have burned if he had left it. Lisa's smirk riled him so he completely ignored her and her younger brother, Frank.

"Hope you won't go hungry tonight Scott," taunted Frank.

"Yeah I heard Mac gets mean when he misses a meal, "teased Peter, one of Lisa's older brothers.

Scott ignored them. These boys were tickling him compared to the verbal punches he had received at school. Sometimes it felt like his heart was continually bruised, not that he would trust that information to anyone though.

"Dinner ready yet," hollered Mac as he dropped to the ground along side Scott?

"Would have been done sooner if I could have had some peace."

Together they took the meat off the fire and cut it up handing a couple pieces to the three Blackly kids in attendance.

"Go help your mother since you know so much about cooking," snapped Scott as the kids wandered off.

"Those kids are way to bold, "groused Mac as he chewed his deer. "And this meat is done to perfection, good job boy I always knew I could count on you."

The driving rain stung Scott's eyes as he tried to push the Addison's wagon out of the mud. The family had three girls, but only Amy was old enough to get behind the wagon and push with him.

"One, two, three, puuuush," hollered Scott. Amy echoed him for the next count.

"Drive on," hollered Mr. Addison to his wife who was handling the lines.

The wagon stayed put and everyone realized they were in for a hard times.

"Amy go in front and pull the animals," hollered Mr. Addison.

"Tell us when your ready and we'll push," agreed Scott.

"Ready," the girl hollered after a few moments!

Scott and the other men pushed hard and the wagon rolled forward with a loud slurping noise. Loosing his balance Scott fell face first in the mud. Mumbling in disgust Scott pushed himself out of the hole only to notice Amy trying not to laugh. Horribly embarrassed, Scott wiped the mud off his face and stocked off. He could not stand to be laughed at by a girl!

"Hey kid was it you or the wagon stuck in the mud," hollered Peter Blackley?

Fed up Scott reached down, grabbed a hand full of mud, and flung it at the boy. His aim was true, he hit Peter right in the face. Screaming threats the bully rushed at Scott. The two boys collided and fell in the mud. Scott threw a couple of punches and heard an ummph from his opponent. Peter threw a couple of punches too that landed on Scot's face. In pain, Scott wrestled the bigger boy trying to get on top where he could see something beyond mud. A set of strong hands reached down and lifted Peter off of him and then another set raised him out of the mud too. Wiping the mud out of his eyes he came face to face with Peter's two older brothers. Boy, were they angry!

"Do you two little fools need a woppin' or something," yelled Alex Blackley, "or are you just trying to make more work for the rest of us?

Once he was done Seth started in on them. "We have better things to do than baby sit two little brats who are slowing down the wagons. Behave your selves, otherwise I will personally wip your sorry little buts." Seth was the oldest and his tone was meant to be obeyed. He would do exactly what he said too, and Scott had no disire to cross the man.

Jumping on his horse Scott road back down the line of wagons trying to get as far away from the Blackly family as possible. Peter could be such a pest, the fact he was a older bothered Scott to no end. Noticing another wagon stuck in the mud Scott hurried over to help. Getting behind the wagon with the other men, Scott pushed as hard as he could. Ever so slowly the wagon moved forward out of the muds hold. The rain never seemed to let up! Every day there was more and more mud. The animals were covered in mud, the wagons were covered in mud, and he even had mud smeared through his hair!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Not completly thrilled with this chapter. I really worked on the first** **paragraph, but still its missing something… anyway please review and tell me what you think of Harlan.**

 **Thankyou for the reviews after reading I decided to rework my first** **paragraph a bit...**

Harlan Garret was a very angry man and every movement he made showed it. Furiously scribbling a note, he handed it to the telegraph operator with some money and marched out to his carriage. Scott was gone, he had never even arrived at school. The young man was becoming more and more disobedient. Soon he would be as bad of a character as his father was. HIS grandson had run away. Boys from families such as the Garretts just didn't do that! Harlan settled into the carriage and tried to figure out where the boy would have gone. Had he gone to one of his low class, ragamuffin, friends? Shaking his head, he realized that Scott's friendships were leading him astray. Once he found his grandson, the boy would be restricted to making friends only from the upper class. Scott was born for greatness, and great he would become! Waiting for the servant to open the carriage door Harlan knew he couldn't go after Scott right away. He still hadn't completed his business, which was very important. The blasted boy really needed to learn the priorities of life. He would pay a man to figure out where Scott had gone though. He had lost his daughter after she had run away and there was no way he would loose his grandson the same way! Straighing his suit Harlan Garret headed into the elegant office ready to do business with the best and come out on top!

Scott rode slightly ahead of the wagon train in order to scout out trouble. Mac had told them the area was full of Indians, all Scott saw was grass, endless waving grass. He didn't understand how people could live with out trees to shelter or protect them, or how people could be happy so far from the pounding surf of the ocean. He was already a bit homesick for the docks of Boston and his friend Shawn. The land did have a bit of beauty, the grass shimmered a silvery color in the sun, birds flitted here and there and wild flowers added a splash of color. Looking to his left, Scott spied smoke on the horizon, urging his horse forward he went to investigate. It looked like an Indian camp, or it looked like what Mac said an Indian camp looked like. Whirling around Scott headed back to alert his boss. Much to everyone's relief the Indians were friendly. Scott watched as Mac bartered with them over blankets and beads. The Indians sure didn't wear much, Scott wondered if the heat was easier to take that way. Eyeing their shoes he was curious what it would feel like to wear moccasins. The shoes looked a lot more comfortable than his boots. Glad Mac had encouraged him to bring stuff to trade he hopped off his horse and approached his friend.

"Can I trade for their shoes," he asked?

Mac nodded and held out a hand for his loot. Handing it over Scott watched with awe as Mac easily acquired a pair of moccasins.

"How did you do it?"

"What, trade, "asked Mac?

Scott nodded.

"Son I came west as a boy and lived here ever since, trading is second nature now. If we are friendly to them, then they let us pass in peace."

"So I am traveling just like you did at my age?"

"You sure are kid, only my parents didn't let me have a gun."

Scott sighed, if he had parents then they could protect him too.

"Sorry kid, I'd rather have my parents than a gun any day too," apologized Mac as they rode out.

"What happened to your parents," asked Scott?

"Well son they died on the trip west and left me alone at fifteen. Once I managed to make it to Frisco I sold everything and worked on a ranch for a while."

"How did you get to be a guide?" Scott wanted the man to finish his story!

"Well one of the ranch hands I worked with got itchy feet and I tagged along with him. We trapped and sold furs for a while until we realized how many people were crossing the country. Trapping was wearing out so I started to guide wagon trains."

Scott was impressed. He didn't know if he could survive like that all alone. He needed his father, he only hopped his father needed him.

The rain eventually stopped but all the standing water brought out the bugs. Scott couldn't seem to stop scratching his ever growing collection of bites. The sweat trickling down his body seemed to make him itch even more. Even the horses were agitated. Tempers ran high and Peter was even worse than normal. Scott dreamed of a cool wind as he saddled his horse and prepared to ride out.

"Going to be another hot one today" muttered Mac as he watched everyone brake camp.

"Hope it won't get as bad as yesterday, it felt like I was about to catch fire," grumbled Scott.

"Get used to it kid the weather gets even better."

Scott mumbled under his breath and rode out behind Mac. It was only early morning and already it was to hot to think. The heat never seemed to go away. There was only one thing to be thankful for, they were following the Platte River, which allowed for a quick dip in the evenings. A scream brought Scott out of his thoughts, turning his horse around he hurried down the line of wagons. As the Blackly wagon came into view Scotts heart sank, Lisa lay curled up on the ground moaning in pain.

"What happened," asked Scott as he hurried over?

"Lisa was jumping out of the wagon and her dress got caught. The wagon rolled right over her leg." Lisa's younger sister Sarah gestured wildly with her hands as she explained.

"We think it's broken," added Mrs. Blackely with quiet certainty.

Scott didn't argue and he noticed Mac didn't either.

"Will you let me set her leg," asked Mac? "I've done this before."

The parents nodded and Mac set about working on Lisa's leg while Scott tried to keep her siblings from panic. Sarah hugged him hard and the youngest Blackley, Annie sobbed in his arms. Uncomfortable and searching for a way to calm the kids, Scott started singing hymns he remembered from church. Frank and Paul, the youngest boys, joined the huddle, while other people milled about. From his seat just out side the wagon Scott was about blown away by the earsplitting screams of pain. Then, ominously all was quiet.

"Did he kill her," whimpered Paul?

"No, Mac was helping your sister, "Scott tried to explain.

"Sure didn't sound like it," muttered Frank.

"Shut up, he wouldn't hurt sis," hollered Sarah then she turned on Scott, "would he?"

"Never." Thankfully that kept the three of them quiet. Why was he looking after them anyway?

What happened to their three older brothers? Peter never could be counted on, but Seth and Alex could. Mac stepped out of the wagon and everyone's attention focused on him.

"She will be fine."

A sigh of relief came from the waiting family.

"We will rest for a while and continue on later today."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter Scott arives at Lancer!**

Their travel time slowed as the group left the plains and the wagons rolled into more rugged country. The weather seemed to get hotter and the land dryer. Scott couldn't wait to get out of the area. Riding along, his horse stumbled on some loose shale and Scott muttered a curse his grandfather would have killed him for, Mac only grinned. He wondered if his grandfather was out looking for him or if he just didn't care to put in the effort. A year ago that thought would never have crossed his mind, now he couldn't help but wonder. Sounds of retching stopped Scott's ponderings. Was another person ill? Late at night around the campfires, Scott had heard the word cholera whispered fearfully. He truly hopped they would be spared, Mac had told him all about it and Scott wouldn't wish it on anyone, even Peter Blackley.

Over the next couple days Scotts fears were realized. The wagon train came to a complete standstill and people were dying. Everyone hid their fears by working hard to help the sick. Scott tried not to dwell on it all as he ran from one depressing chore to another. As he was hurrying back from one of his many hunting trips Scott remembered the time when he first understood what death was. It was after a horrible epidemic in Boston when he helped nurse Sarah, Shawn's youngest sister, until she died. Grandfather hadn't been home so he was allowed to help the family, who was more of a family to him than his own. Little Sarah had died and Scott had held her and helped burry her. It was then he realized what his birth had done to his mother. Now as he watched families being ripped apart he mourned for the people left behind and prayed they wouldn't become bitter like his grandfather.

"There you are," Mac beckoned him over to the small group of women making broth. "Catch anything?"

Scott glared at the audacity of the man, of course he caught something, he never came back until he had.

The women took the rabbits and handed him a bowl of broth pointing to a wagon. Scott carefully climbed into the back of the Blackley wagon and headed for Lisa.

"Hello Miss Blackley may I have the pleasure of serving you some broth," asked Scott adding a fake accent to make her giggle?

"Please, Mr. Scott," she answered weakly.

Lisa was pale and thin, hiding his surprise Scott held the spoon up to her lips and dribbled some broth into her mouth. The girl tried hard to keep it down but in the end Scott had to grab the bucket.

"Come on Lisa," he encouraged her.

The girl shook her head sadly, she just couldn't do it.

Down hearted, Scott jumped from the wagon and came face to face with Mr. Blackley.

"She still can't keep anything down?"

Scott just shook his head and headed over to get more broth. Caring for dying people was the hardest things he had ever done. The next wagon he visited the patient was even further gone. Lifting the kid onto his lap so he wouldn't choke Scott carefully dribbled broth down his throat. The boy couldn't finish, in fact he was so weak, the kid died in Scott's arms. Choking back a cry, Scott handed the boy over to his family and leaped out of the wagon. Running as hard as he could Scott barely noticed the women's startled cry or Mac's astonished face. Clawing at the side of a steep hill Scott pushed himself up until he was at the very top. Out of breath he collapsed in the grass and stared in agony at the many fresh graves dotting the area. So many were dying without finding the dream they had come so far to discover. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he curled up against a straggly tree. There were now even more broken families. With that thought in mind, Scott felt himself drifting off to sleep. The last couple days filled with death had just been to much.

Sitting up and moaning Scott rubbed his backside as he tried to remember falling asleep. The sun had set and a soft yellow glow had settled over the cliffs. Sliding down the hill and entering camp Scott was relieved nobody took notice of him. Then he realized everyone was circled around another fresh dug grave. Had he been sleeping that long? Walking over to Mac he eyed the grieving family and was stunned to see that it was the Blackleys.

"Not Lisa," he whispered?

Mac nodded, "Frank too," he added sympathetically.

Sagging against the man, Scott clapped his hands over his eyes so no one could see him cry. His grandfather had said men didn't cry. Emotion gave someone else power over you. Scott had always tried to be strong but this was to much. These people were his friends, despite the fact Frank could be a pain and Lisa a know it all.

"Let it out kid I know how much you liked them," Mac encouraged.

Once again tears streamed down his face as the clods of dirt buried his friends forever.

The next couple days were a blur to Scott. Some of the families survived the illness and slowly healed while others joined Lisa under the dirt. Scott didn't have a clue about what was going on, he was very sick himself. Day after day he fought fever and nausea. He felt every bump of the wagon as it made its way over the rocky soil and then finally over the mountain passes. He was so hungry yet couldn't keep anything down, so thirsty but couldn't drink any water, so hot yet he couldn't find any relief. He never knew when the wagons stopped in San Francisco for good or when his horse was sold to pay the doctor 's bills. All he knew when he woke was that he was in a strange place and weak as a baby.

"Help," he whispered hoping someone would come and tell him where he was.

"Mac?" What had happened to the man?

The door flung open making him jump as Mac charged through.

"Scott my boy I thought we had lost ya for good!"

"Naw I'm kinda hard to loose."

"Still as full of sass as ever," grumbled Mac with the biggest grin on his face.

"Thats kinda hard to loose too," teased Scott closing his eyes for a moment.

"Well don't use up all yer energy thinking up trouble, you still need to find yer father. I found a stage to Green River. Soon as yer well enough to travel, you can head home an meet yer Pa."

Scott smiled his thanks and drifted off to sleep very content.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Lancer...**

Harlan Garret sat stiffly in the carriage as it rolled through the teaming streets of Boston. He was very worried over what mischief his grandson was in now. Looking out at the river he pondered the different options open to Scott. He thought of the friends his grandson had talked of, he needed to check out each family he could remember. The man he had sent to look for Scott had not turned up a clue. The boy was clever, but he couldn't possibly be more clever than a adult! Robert, the butler, had reported Scott's horse missing and had discovered the boy sold it. As odd as that was it held no clue to his grandsons whereabouts. Harlan's carriage slowed as the streets became narrower and the homes wealthier. Tall brick houses lined the cobblestone streets each hiding family secrets. As the carriage stopped at the Garret mansion he figured his house held plenty of secrets too. Most of the family tragedies had Murdoch Lancer to thank. Scott was about as hard to control as his father. Shaking his head sadly he entered the house and let his butler take his coat.

"Is all well Robert?"

"Yes Sir."

"Anymore news on my grandson?"

"No Sir."

"None of the servants saw him leave or had any idea of where he went?"

"No sir."

Glaring at the man, Harlan wondered if he should fire him for his lack of responsibility.

"Why not? Someone should have seen him. Was no one keeping track of the boy?"

"With all due respect Sir, we thought the boy was leaving for school."

"Did you," roared Harlan? "Scott leaving without a soul to escort him?"

"He had an escort… Sir."

"Who?"

"A young man dressed as the middle class do. He was pleasant enough and assured me he would see Scott off."

At that moment Harlan wanted to send the man away without a single reference. Letting his grandson go off with some man! Turning his back on the butler he started off down the hall.

"Mr. Garrett there is no way I'd let harm come to the boy. Scott greeted the man with the name sent to you in the letter of acceptance from the school."

"We will talk later Robert, have a light supper prepared I have work to do in my study."

Continuing down the hall and into his office Harlan shut the door and slumped into his chair. Where was the boy? Was he in trouble, was he hurt, was he dead? No he couldn't think like that! Cathrine's memory floated into his mind. She was much to trusting of others, and that was what ended up getting her killed. Scott wasn't in the same position, he had to believe the boy was alive and well until he had evidence to the contrary. He would throw himself full force into finding the boy. Scott loved his horse, but he also loved the ocean.

"The ships," Harlan gasped aloud. How foolish of him to forget how very much the boy love the ocean. He would check his ships perhaps they had lured Scott in! The boy might have unwitting left him a clue.

Scott's eyes were glued to the stage window as he took in every sight of this new land. If his father wanted him around, then this was where he was going to live. He was sad about parting with Mac especially since their last moments were taken up with arguing. The man didn't think he was ready to travel, however, Scott simply couldn't wait any longer to meet his father. A sharp turn threw Scott into the lap of the person next to him. Apologizing he straightened himself out in time to see the town come into view. It was very small, made up of a few buildings and a couple of muddy streets. The stage slowed to a stop and a cloud of dust settled on the passengers. Brushing off his jacket, Scott climed down grateful to be standing still and not bouncing around. He was glad the trip on the stage had been short, traveling across the country on horseback was much more comfortable! Grabbing his gun and saddle bags as they were handed down from the roof, Scott looked around for the best place to get information. The saloon was just across the street, however Scott didn't think they would let him in. Beyond the saloon he noticed a general store, and figured that was the place to start. After talking with the shop keeper though, Scott was a bit disheartened, Lancer, his fathers ranch, was quite a ways out of town. There was nothing for it; he would have to walk since he was all out of cash. Weak as he was Scott set off. Following the road he was dismayed at how fast he became tired. Perhaps he should have listened to Mac and waited a while to gain more strength. Darn, why did the old man always have to be right? Tossing his hat to the ground in frustration Scott dropped down beside it. Munching on the last of the bread he tried to come up with a plan. Not realizing how tired he was Scott soon drifted off to sleep.

"Hey chico wake up!"

Scott woke with a start and reached for his rifle.

"Hey chico you lost?"

Gasping for air after being so startled Scott could only shake his head.

"Speak up I haven't got all day!"

"Lancer," was all he could get out before he passed out. His body was still so very weak.

A bit stunned, the cowboy jumped down to lift the boy into the back of the wagon. Alarmed at how light the boy was the man couldn't help but wonder why the kid was headed for Lancer. Clicking to the horses Miguel continued his drive. He liked the long trips into town and back. He was a bit of a loner, the others thought he was hard to know, but that was because he just kept everything inside. He certainly was worried about the boy though; the kid was way to young to be by himself. He might be tall but that didn't fool Miguel for a moment. Driving under the arch he parked the wagon next to the bunkhouse and carried the sleeping boy inside.

"Bringing 'em in kinda young aren't you," teased Emilo?

"Ain't he kinda small for settin' fence posts," asked Tomas?

Miguel rolled his eyes at the brothers and set Scott down on his bed. The boys could set each other off and tease for hours which wasn't what he needed right now.

"I found him on the road and he passed out on me," he explained to the men in Spanish. "He told me he was headed for Lancer and that's all I got."

"Only reason to head out here is if he is lookin' for a job," commented Emilo.

Miguel just nodded as he took off the boy's boots and pants and tucked him into bed.

Scott opened his eyes and realized he was surrounded by a large group of men he didn't know. Nervous he looked around for the man he had met on the road. Not seeing him he looked around for his pants. Thankfully those were easier to find, after sliding them on he stood up and finally found the man he was looking for.

"The chico is awake, "hollered a man with mischief in his eyes.

"Wondered when you wanted to start work," hollered another man who resembled the first.

"Don't pay any mind to them, the brothers will laugh you out of the bunk house if you aren't careful," said the man who rescued him.

"I'm Scott and am very glad for the ride, whom can I thank?"

"Eh, the kid has manners! Don't find that much around here," teased a tall black man the others called Frank.

"Call me Miguel," answered Scott's rescuer quietly. "Have you been sick lately?"

Scott nodded and closed his eyes for a moment remembering the last time he had seen his friends as the dirt was covering them. Scott jumped in surprise when an arm wrapped around him and gently led him outside.

"You alright chico?"

Looking up into Miguel's worried face Scott pored out his heart to the man. He told of the illness he had survived that many of his friends handn't, he sobbed as he told of burring those same friends, he even admitted his grandfathers sins and then wondered aloud if his father would still love him. The man placed an arm around his shoulders and let him talk.

"That's a lot for a chico to carry around, soon as your father gets back he will tell you how much he has dreamed of having you home."

"Really?"

"Tried to fight your Abuelo for years."

"I wish I had known," whispered Scott.

"You are here now and together you can learn to be a family," encouraged the ranch hand.

Scott had the feeling Miguel wanted a family too, however he felt he shouldn't ask. He could hardly believe he actually had a family. He had made it, now all he needed was to see his father.

"Hey kid want to tell me what's behind Charlie's cards," teased Emilo as he decided whether or not to fold?

"Why, can't figure it out by yourself," Scott teased back enjoying the evening with the hands. His father was away on ranch business so Miguel had decided to let him stay in the bunk house.

"Kid ya have a nasty mouth on ya," drawled Nick.

The man had the loudest laugh Scott had ever heard and he was still chuckling over "the kid's," smart remarks. It didn't take Scott long to figure out that the man was hiding something. Spending time around the livery owner in St. Louis had taught him a thing or two about people and poker. Looking at Nicks cards Scott inwardly winced, the man had a horrible hand.

"He doesn't have to tell us what behind Nicks cards," laughed Tomas.

Nick launched himself at Tomas sending both Scott and the chair flying. Colliding with the wall Scott stayed where he was as the men began to yell and fight. Punches were thrown as Miguel tried to separate the men. Scott jumped as the door crashed open and a large Mexican man stormed in shouting in Spanish. Silence reigned as the men stared guiltily at the Segundo.

"Get this place in order before Senor Lancer gets back," the man ordered as he left.

Scott wondered exactly when his father would be back, he couldn't wait to meet him!

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Home Sweet Home. Let me know what you all think!**

Scott let the hay fly, he had been put on light duty because of how weak he was, and he was enjoying every moment of it. There was nothing he loved better than horses. As he was dumping some more hay into the horse stalls Scott was startled by a loud bellow right below.

"Watch where your throwing things!"

Scott knew exactly who that voice belonged to. No one but the owner of a ranch would bellow like that. An he had just covered his rancher father with a load of hay!

"You going to come down and face me, "boomed the man?

Trembling, he climbed down the ladder and slowly turned to face his father. With a gasp Scott crained his head until he met the angry blue eyes of Murdoch Lancer.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my barn," demanded the astonished man?

Scott couldn't speak for what seemed like forever. His tounge wouldn't form the words his brain wanted to say. All he could do was stare at his father, the man he had come so far to meet. Finally his father cleared his throat omonously and Scot started to stammer.

"I'm not..."

His words were cut off by a sharp breath from his father. Looking at the man, Scott noticed the angry blue eyes were now filled with a sadness that made him want to cry.

"No, you can't be," whispered Murdoch.

Eying his father in confusion, Scott waited to hear what was wrong.

"You can't be, but you have her eyes. Scott? Son?!"

Scott could only nod as the man reached out a trembling hand and mussed his hair.

"Oh son, you're home."

The mans eyes misted over and Scott found himself captured in a bear hug that left him feeling safer than he ever had felt in his life. His father couldn't seem to let go, the sadness Scott had seen in his father eyes pored out into his hug. Finally the rancher stepped back to look him over, and Scott noticed Miguel standing in the background. The hand was grinning at him and Scott realized Miguel had been right; his father truely had wanted him.

"How did you get here," Murdoch whispered as if Scott was just a dream? "Your so skinny and tall!"

Scott laughed, "I hear that alot!"

His father threw his arm over his shoulders and led him into the house. Looking up at the man beside him Scott couldn't help but grin when he saw the wide smile stretching across his fathers face. After a welcome like he had just recieved there wasn't a question in his mind about being wanted. As the neared the house a young boy raced around the corner and collided with Scott sending him flying, again. This time Scott managed to protect his head from the wall.

"Watch it," he growled remembering his headache from the last time.

"Johnny apologize to your brother..."

"Scott," gasped the boy, "he's actually here? There's no way am I apologizing to him!"

"I have a brother," whispered Scott staring at young boy in amazement?"

"Course you do and you never bothered to answer my letters," yelled Johnny kicking his brother in the shin before he sprinted out the door.

Scott could barely breathe; he had a brother! All his dreams were coming true.

"So this is Scott," came a heavily accented voice?

"Yes Maria, he's here, he is finally here!"

The woman grinned at the excitment in his voice.

"Hola, Scott, your grandfather never told you about your brother and I did he?" Scott could only shake his head in surprise. Maria was beautiful, she was short and slim with long shiny black hair and kind eyes.

"Ay," muttered the lady adding something in another language that caused his father to raise his eyebrows. "Foolish old man,"was her finishing comment.

"Maria…"

She sent Murdoch a scalding look and then turned and faced Scott. Pulling him into the second bear hug of the day she kissed him on both cheeks and then welcomed him to Lancer.

He was overwhelmed, and his weakened body was protesting against the excitement but Scott wouldn't have wanted to wait another moment for this. He had overworked himself but it was worth it. This house was full of activity and happiness so unlike grandfathers gloomy mansion. He felt his father's arms wrap around him again and this time he hung on extra tight just to stay on his feet.

"Scott are you ok, his father asked?"

Miguel chose that moment to come through the door with his brother and his stuff.

"No senor, he is not ok, he became very sick while traveling here and hasn't fully recovered."

Scott was mortified; he needed to be healthy and strong so he could help his father on the ranch. Instead he was barely able to stay on his feet through his chores.

"Son why didn't you tell us? Sit down," scolded Murdoch!"

"Si you need to rest chico, "added Miguel before launching into the story of how he found Scott along the road. His family listened to Miguel's version of his story with amazement and surprise.

"You walked here from town," gasped Maria reaching over and enfolding him in a longer hug than the last time. "What were you thinking? Any one could have picked you up and nobody would have known!"

"You were alone," bellowed Murdoch adding his arms to the hug. "It is never safe to travel by yourself out here!"

Scott could only feel awed at the love he felt as he was wrapped tightly in his parents arms.

Scott woke up in an unfamiliar bed, since that wasn't so unusual he looked around lazily to get his bearings. The room was a nice size complete with a bed, a nightstand, and some drawers. It was very plain compared to his room at his grandfathers but Scott knew he could be happy here. The door slammed violently against the wall startling Scott into full wakefulness.

"Breakfast is ready sleepy head, servants don't serve you in bed here," hollered Johnny running back out.

That boy needed to be put in his place and Scott figured he knew how to do that. The boarding schools he had been sent to had given him plenty of practice. Scott dressed then walked down the stairs and looked around, there was a big wood table but nobody was eating there. There was also a large room with a cozy looking fireplace but nobody was eating there either. Stumped Scott began the wander through the house. He was admiring the beautiful piano when his father spoke up behind him.

"Scott you are expected to sit at the breakfast table with the rest of us."

"Yes Sir, I was just trying to find it," explained Scott. Following his father into the kitchen Scott found the rest of his family including a member he hadn't met, his sister Lucia.

"Scott got turned around a bit," said Murdoch after the introductions were made. "Seems the house is a bit confusing. "

His father was grinning so Scott knew he was being teased. He dropped the grin as soon as he caught Johnny's eye. The kid was asking for it. If Shawn were here then they could really lay it on.

"So Scott how did you manage to come all the way across the country alone," asked Murdoch?

His father didn't sound to happy so Scott wondered how much he should tell, he decided to start safe.

"Well I wanted to see you so I hopped a train and came west."

Murdoch was frowning and Scott figured his father wanted the entire story. They had been too happy the night before to think of details.

"Son where did you get the money for this?"

"I sold my horse and tack," he explained between mouthfuls of food.

Maria and Murdoch studied him intently before his father continued, "do I have to pay back your grandfather at all?"

Scott shook his head, his father would give nothing to his grandfather if he had anything to say about it. He took another bite of egg to hold off more questions. Johnny though didn't seem to care if his mouth was full.

"That gun yours?"

Scott nodded.

"Bet a city boy can't hit anything with it."

Scott shrugged as if he didn't care what Johnny thought, "it kept me fed."

"You had to rely on the gun for food" asked Murdoch?

Again Scott nodded.

"I think you had better tell us what happened after you got off the train son," said his father sternly.

"Well everything really happened in St. Louis," explained Scott. "My money kinda ran out and I got a job and a horse and met Mac and he got me the gun. I helped him guide a wagon train west and that's where I learned to shoot."

"And where you got sick," questioned Maria?

Scott sighed, why couldn't they forget that? "Yes, that is where I got sick."

"So your grandfather let you do this, did he pay for you to visit me?"

"Not likely! Grandfather is on another one of his busness trips and doesn't know where I am. I worked as I went along like I said."

"Harlan is on a trip? He left you alone in Boston?"

Scott paused a moment wondering how to tell as little as possible and still tell the truth.

"Grandfather left me after he made sure I had a school to go to," he explained.

"I'm glad your here son but shouldn't you still be in school? Won't Harlan worry?"

"Well I doubt his business leaves him much time to worry," said Scott wishing he could avoid this.

"So you traveled across the country with no money and you never told a soul where you were going,"

summarized Maria?

Scott could only nod, it was all true and his grandfather would have alot to say as well when he found out.

"You could have been killed and we never would have known! A boy your age shouldn't be wandering all over the country," she declared while glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

She could be rather intimidating and Scott realized he would want to avoid making her angry in the future.

"I am so very glad to see you Scott but what on earth were you thinking?"

Scott was given no time to reply before Murdoch wrapped his arms around him adding his own lecture.

Little Lucia saved the day by walking over and hugging him around the knees. Everyone laughed at the child's actions breaking the heavy emotion in the room.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Meanwhile Back in Boston...**

Harlan was stumped and extreamly worried. The captain of one of his ships remembered seeing Scott and a friend climbing around months ago but hadn't seen the boys since. After such a disapointing day Harlan didn't know where else to look. Sinking into his chair, in his office, he considered his grandson's friends, there was Seth from the first boarding school Scott had attended. It had been a while but he thought the boy was down south now. It was a good thing Seth had left; he had nearly gotten Scott drowned in the river. Seth was a horrible influence, together the boys were always in trouble! Come to think of it they ran away from school together once and disappeared for an entire day. He would have to look up the family, Scott could possibly be with them. Beyond Seth only a few other names came to mind. The servants had only recently informed him Shawn and Shannon. Grumbling about the friends his grandson made Harlan knew he would have to go and visit the family.

Visiting the docks two days in a row was unusual for Harlan but he was rather worried and disgusted with Scott. The boy could disappoint him like no other. Entering the dilapidated tenant building Harlan didn't even try to hide his disgust.

"An what kin I do for ya," asked the lovely young woman who answered his knock?

"Have you seen my grandson," he growled? He didn't bother with manners, these people didn't need the pleasantries the upper class did. To tell the truth the whole place made him feel filthy and he wanted out of it as soon as possible.

"I supose ya mean Scott. Its been long enough, you would wait months before ya bothered to find the lad!"

"I'd watch your mouth girl!"

"I'd watch where my only family went," the girl snapped back.

"Ach, if this is how ya treat Scott then no wonder he disappeared," declared an older woman as she placed a protective hand on the young girls shoulder.

"Where is he," barked Harlan?

"Where the lad belongs, with his family!"

"What! Scott wouldn't …"

"Don't be so sure mister. Are ya that blind ya don't even know yer on kin," questioned the woman?

Stunned beyond words Harlan turned around and walked down the stairs. He never heard the reactions of the family he left behind all he could think about was how terrified he was of Scott traveling all alone. Harlan wondered what on earth the boy had been thinking. How had he traveled? Was he safe? Looking around Harlan thought on his grandson's startling decisions. What a neighborhood to make friends in. Had his friends here given him the courage to go across the country to see his father. These paupers certainly couldn't have provided the money for first class travel.

Now that he knew where the boy was Harlan could plan Scott's return. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy was going to come back to Boston with him. He had already booked passage on a steamer headed for Panama and from there he would take another steamer to Sanfransisco. Once he was a bit closer he would send a wire ahead to give Murdoch the opportunity to give Scott over peacefully. Knowing the man Harlan figured things would get a bit messy. Murdoch Lancer never gave up!

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing and for pointing out my mistakes. I am reposing this chapter because I had some spelling errors. Sorry about that.**

Scott was very thankful for the time he had spent heading west. If he had traveled by boat he never would have known how to do the chores he'd been given. Mucking out stalls was something he could do without thinking. What was new was working side by side with his brother. Both of them were mucking out stalls and neither one of them were talking to the other. The boy had continued to be a brat so Scott had begun looking for ways to get revenge. He knew Johnny didn't think highly of his ranching skills, so Scott decided to let that be the boy's downfall. His thoughts were broken by Johnny muttering something in the next stall and then running out of the barn. Grinning Scott knew the time for revenge had come. Taking the manure from his stalls he tossed it into the partially clean stalls of his brother. The boy took quite a while to come back. Scott had finished all his stalls by the time Johnny lazily wondered around the corner.

"Ya almost done yet? Man you are slow!"

"Mine are cleaner than yours are," taunted Scott. "You haven't even finished!"

"I was just giving ya extra practice! And my stalls are too cleaner!"

"That might have been true if you had actually finished them," retorted Scott!

"You…"

Scott braced himself as his brother ran at him. Grabbing the boy he took the fight down to the floor and showed no mercy. Johnny knew how to fight dirty, so he pulled out his tricks and showed no mercy either.

"John, Scott stop that now!"

Both boys froze at the sound of their father's angry voice. Scott wondered what was coming; he figured it wasn't something good because for once Johnny looked scared.

"Alright, why were you fighting?"

"He started it," muttered Johnny.

"Me! Your the one who threw the first punch," hollered Scott.

"Boys! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"He thought I didn't clean my stalls enough," grumbled Johnny.

"He ran off and never finished his job," snapped Scott.

Murdoch glared the two boys down, spun around, and marched over to the stalls to inspect. Scott smiled as his father nodded at his clean stalls. Johnny looked smug as Murdoch walked further into the barn.

"JOHN, YOU CALL THIS CLEAN," boomed their father's voice!

Scott grinned at his brother, as the smug look slid off Johnny's face. The boys eyed the stall their father was veiwing in silence. When Murdoch used that voice caution was the better part of valor.

"Well son, I'm waiting."

"Scott," screamed Johnny launching himself at his brother and getting in a hefty punch to the stomach.

Scott landed hard on the ground trying to recover from the surprise attack. Angry that his younger brother was besting him he answered with a couple of his own punches. Dust swirled around them as first Johnny was on top and then him.

"BOYS," yelled Murdoch wading in between and grabbing them by the back of their shirts. "What is wrong with the two of you!"

"He threw manure in my stalls," hollered Johnny.

"He's lazy," shouted Scott.

"I ain't lazy your a…"

"JOHNNY!"

The two were silent.

"Since neither of you will talk we can just take a trip to the wood shed."

Scott eyed his brother. He really wasn't sure what the wood shed held in store but Johnny sure looked worried about it.

"Honest Pa, he filled my stalls back up with horse poop!"

"Scott?"

Scott had never met someone who could speak a sentence with one word. "Yes Sir?"

Murdoch raised his eyebrow and Scott realized the man could talk without words. "Johnny ran off on me in the middle of chores sir."

"Both of you will have extra chores this afternoon. Anymore fighting and you won't get a warning, it will be the woodshed like that." The big man snapped his fingers making both boys jump. Once Murdoch left, Johnny threw a wad of manure at Scott hitting him in the chest. Scott threw one back but it missed since the boy dodged into a stall.

"Ya need to learn to duck," challenged Johnny.

After that they kept their backs to each other and ignored the other completely as they finished all the stalls. Just as they were walking out of the barn Scott dropped a wad of manure down the back of Johnny's shirt. His brother yelled and lunged at him while Scott laughed and nimbly jumped away.

"JOHNNY," roared Murdoch!

Johnny had to empty his shirt and carry on. Scott could only grin smugly and wish Shawn were here. He friend would sure be proud!

As soon as they were done with their extra chores Johnny sprinted across the yard, curious Scott followed him. His little brother was cheering the hands on as they gentled some horses. Crossing his arms on the rail next to Johnny, Scott watched every move the man and horse made. His grandfather didn't know it but he had ridden his share of crazy horses back in Boston. Horses and him just got along.

"Scott, I expect you to answer me when I call you," thundered his father.

Scott whirled around surprised to see his father so close and his brother smirking behind the man's back.

"Sorry Sir, guess I didn't hear you call," apologized Scott.

Unexpectedly the man smiled, "you were pretty taken with the horses. Have you ridden before?"

"I love to ride!"

Murdoch nodded and told the boys to follow him. Scott smiled in appreciation as he saw the corral of horses.

"Would you like to try out this one," asked Murdoch leading over a dappled mare?

Scott only rode to please his father, he knew the horse wasn't for him. Pointing to the buckskin, he had noticed earlier, Scott asked to ride him.

"You don't know the horses son, he is to dangerous," argued his father.

"Please, just let me try him out," Scott pleaded?

"You need to take this slow Scott, that one is to spirited. You haven't ridden out here you need a horse you can trust."

Anger welled up inside of him, what did his father know? Didn't Murdoch realize he had ridden across the country to get here? Sliding between the rails he approached the buckskin. Holding out a treat he softly talked to the gelding until the horse willingly nibbled the food from his palm. Running his hands along the buckskin's flanks he marveled at how muscled the horse was. Once the horse seemed used to his presence he slipped a bridle into the horses mouth. Looking over at his father's thunderous face Scott wondered if he dared to ride the horse. One look at Johnny let him know he had to. He had only ridden bareback once but he would have to do it again. His father would stop him before he put the saddle on. Grabbing the horse's mane he swung up, the gelding shied a bit but Scott clung on and urged the animal forward out of the corral. Racing past his father he let the horse have his head as they ran down the road. The wind whipped past him, the sun shone on his back, and he was elated because he was on a horse again. Once the house had disappeared from view Scott turned around and let the horse walk placidly back, he had no desire to face his father's wrath. Plodding into the yard he noticed the wry grin on Miguel's face as he stood behind his father. Scott hoped neither man was terribly angry.

"Scott Garret Lancer how dare you disobey me and endanger you life like that," bellowed his father taking the horse away from him.

"He's a beauty Sir," answered Scott still to enthralled with the horse to fully understand his father's anger.

"Yes he is and he's not yours. I told you not to touch him."

Scott's heart sank. Was the man going to give his horse to someone else? The horse was perfect and was the only one Scott wanted. Without any warning he found himself bent over his father's knee being paddled.

"That is for scaring me so bad," grumbled Murdoch.

Scott was startled, "you were scared for me?"

"Of course I was son! Didn't you ever do anything that scared your grandfather?"

Scott shrugged, "he never said. Usually wasn't home anyway."

"Son I didn't know you rode so well and you are just getting over being ill, that is why I started off slow. I love you and I want to keep you safe!"

Scott let himself become enfolded in a hug. He was loved, how good it felt! Wrapping his arms around his father Scott squeezed for all he was worth.

"Love you too son," Murdoch chuckled.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all who comment, I love hearing your ideas :)**

In the short time Scott had been at Lancer he had come to love meal times. It wasn't just because of the unusual food. He love hearing about everyone's day. Johnny would tell a new joke he heard from the hands. Murdoch would make them all laugh at some odd thing that happened during his day, and Maria would dramatize some event of the house hold. The only thing Scott didn't like was his growing feud with Johnny that always got worse around meal times. As he listened to the conversations going on between his parents, he wondered at Johnnys dislike of him. A sharp kick to his shins warned him of another attack. Glaring at the boy Scott made sure nobody was looking before flinging a piece of food in the direction of Johnny's face. He missed, and it landed on the boy's shirt. Johnny's mouth dropped open in surprise, then with a smirk he retaliated and his dinner landed right between Scott's eyes. Eyeing his brother murderously Scott wipped his face and prepared for another round until Maria turned to speak with him.

"Your father tells me you picked out a horse today."

Looking eagerly at his father, Scott wondered if the man really was going to let him have the horse.

"Yes, Scott picked the buckskin," answered Murdoch.

"A good choice, I thought he looked like a fine animal."

Scott enthusiastically agreed with Maria, "The horse needs to be trained a bit but he will be a good ranch horse with plenty of energy."

"How do you know so much about horses," asked Murdoch?

"I worked in a livery in St. Louis while on my way here."

"Did you have a horse back in Boston," taunted Johnny?

"Several, my last one was called Thunder. "

"Ha, probably was a fat old nag," snickered the boy.

Scott didn't answer, instead he gently slid a bowl across the table knocking over Johnny's glass of juice and drenching him in it.

"Hey," yelled Johnny jumping up ready to fight.

"What is happening," thundered Murdoch?

"He spilled my juice on purpose," yelled Johnny wiping at his pants.

"He called my horse a nag," Scott retorted.

"Boys, out to the wood shed!"

"Pa I didn't do nothin," pleaded Johnny!

"NOW!"

Looking out at the stars Scott couldn't believe how happy he was. Here he was never alone, he had people to talk to, and he had chores to do. He could have done without the chores or the spankings but if that came with being a family Scott could take it. Rolling over in bed, as his door opened, Scott wondered who on earth would be coming into his room.

"Scott?"

"Maria, why are you in here?"

"I came to tuck you in mi hijo."

"Tuck me in?" Scott was confused, he had put himself to bed for as long as he could remember.

"Si," said Maria tucking the blankets up around him. Bending over she brushed a kiss across his cheek, her long dark hair tickling his ear as she stood.

"I've never been kissed as much as I am here," Scott whispered.

"Have you been kissed by a girl before," teased Maria?

Scott grinned as he thought of Shannon's good-bye kiss. "I sure have!"

"Did you leave a broken heart behind?" Maria laughed and tucked the blankets tighter when he turned bright red and rolled his eyes at her.

"Sleep well mi hijo."

And Scott did. The fresh air filled with the smell of grass and sun lulled him to sleep. The moon came out and slowly moved up the night sky as Scott slept on. It was just past midnight when the boy grew restless. Scott watched in agony as his traveling companions drew their last breaths. He was back in the wagon train watching people die. Lisa Blackley's face came into focus and Scott moaned in horror as she fought for her life. Finally she sucomed like the rest of her siblings. He heard the dirt fall with a loud woosh into her grave and watched as she was swallowed by the earth for forever. Scott ran, in tears he tried to escape death until he came face to face with Mac. The hearty healthy guide was white and still.

"Noooo," he screamed. His voice echoed out into the wilderness. There was no one around to hear him scream. "Nooooooo!"

He felt heavy and lethargic. His lungs wouldn't fill with air as he filled Mac's grave. Scott knew he was getting sick too. Suddenly he couldn't breath, he couldn't move, he couldn't even call for help. A fire was consuming him until it was swept away by a wave of ice. He would never see his father. The man he had so hoped to meet. His grandfather's wrongs would never be righted. None of his family would ever know what had happened to him. Hot tears rushed down his face.

"Pappa! PAPPA! I'm so sorry, pappa!"

"Scott, wake up son. It's just a dream."

"Scott, mi hijo, its ok open your eyes,"

The words sounded so far away. He had thought he was alone yet someone was calling him their son. The deep voice sounded so familiar.

"Pappa?"

"Son I'm here, wake up and see for yourself."

Scott opened his eyes and stared right into the worried ones of his father. Gasping he threw himself into Murdoch's strong comforting arms the tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Scott?"

"Pappa, it was horrible everyone was dying, even Mac, and I watched them die and then…" Scott gulped trying to get ahold of himself.

"Ay, los siento, it sounds horrible," comforted Maria gently drying his tears.

"Son how much of your dream actually happened? You've never talked much of how you got sick," questioned Murdoch softly.

"W-well," Scott swallowed hard and shivered in his fathers arms. Maria moved next to Murdoch and added her arms to the family hug. "Most of my dream happened. I did w-watch p-people d-dd-die." Scott hated that his last sentence ended in a sob. What his father must think of him!?

"Oh Son," for a big loud man Murdoch could be very gentle and quiet. "So you cared for the sick."

He nodded. "At first only a few people were ill. The word cholera was wispered around the fire at night but never mentioned otherwise. I didn't even know what it was until Mac explained it. Then more people became ill and we had to stay in one camp for a while. I-I heard people die, gasping for air, fighting until their very last breath. Some of the children, they were so scared they panicked in the end." Tears were flowing down his cheeks again.

"Its ok Scott, let it out," whispered Maria rubbing his back comfortingly.

Scott could feel their love and protection surrounding him. He wasn't alone like in his dream, he had a family who had his back!

"When did you get sick," asked Murdoch?

"Not long after we buried over half the wagon train," muttered Scott. "I don't remember anything about the last part of our trip, I was too ill. Mac was very worried for me."

It was then Scott realized his parents were crying. Astonished, he looked up into their faces and saw their pain at the thought of him so ill.

"Gracias a Dios, He gave us a chance to know you," gasped Maria wiping away her tears. She slid out from the hug and slipped out the door.

Murdoch didn't say a word. Scott figured Maria had said it all in her usual passionate way. No, instead of speaking his father was holding him tightly like he would never let go. A couple of moments later Maria slipped into the room, her guitar in hand. Sitting against the headboard she began to play an enchanting mexican melody. Enthralled Scott curled up next to her and listened to her sing. The music washed over him stealing away his anxiety and propelling him back to sleep.

Murdoch nodded at Scott and Maria stopped playing and looked down at the golden haired boy so different from her own.

"He holds alot in under all that boyish charm, no?"

Murdoch nodded. "I'm surprised he hasn't had bad dreams before this. His story had so much pain."

"Si, no wonder his is so thin! Such a long time to be sick and so much worry!"

"If only I had sent for him…"

"No mi amor, Harlan would not have let him come. You know this! Ay yi yi," muttered Maria shaking her fist as if Harlan was in the very room. Give me a moment with him and I'd get everything sorted out!

The woman's dark eyes flashed and her long dark hair shone in the candlelight causing Murdoch to catch his breath. The woman was so beautiful inside and out. Despite the number of years they had been married his heart was still hers. Oh how he had suffered when she disappeared.

"Are you listening," she snapped?

"Yes love, we are a family now and we will show Scott just how much we love him."

Maria smiled and it lit up her whole face. This was what Murdoch had dreamed about every night she was gone, a beautiful wife, a happy family, and a successful ranch.

"You are a wonderful man mi amor."

Murdoch gave in and kissed her, all thoughts of the boys leaving his mind.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Harlan Garret loved to travel. He had been to Europe several times and had traveled to many of the large U.S cities. Busness took him to many different places. This trip however, was different. He did not enjoy chasing after youngsters who did not know how to do what they were told. Why did the boy have a sudden desire to see his father? He had made sure there was never any contact, how had Scott even known where to look? In Boston the boy had a good home, money for what ever he wanted, and endless educational opportunities.

"Mr. Garret please return to your cabin a storm is on our tail," Harlan looked up and nodded at the sailor. Letting go of his death grip on the railing he was surprised at how angry Scott's trip made him. Grumbling to himself he turned around and headed back to his berth.

"What I won't go through for that boy!"

Scott tried to rush through his morning chores. At breakfast Murdoch had agreed to let him ride out with Miguel for the day and Scott was super excited! His jealous brother had tried to spoil his breakfast but Scott was to busy convincing Murdoch that he would behave, to pay attention to Johnny's antics.

As soon as he was done with his chores Scott hurried to get his gear together.

"Watch it," growled his younger brother pushing Scott out of his way.

Jumping to the side Scott avoided the kid and ran for the house. He wasn't going to do anything that might get him in trouble. Grabbing his lunch he raced back out to the barn only to find both Murdoch and Maria waiting for him.

"Don't wear yourself out hijo, it hasn't been that long since you were sick," Maria reminded him packing his lunch in Murdoch's old saddlebags.

"And listen to Miguel," added Murdoch giving him a quick hug.

Nodding in agreement Scott jumped on his horse and waved good-bye as he rode away.

"How do you like having a family," asked Miguel as they rode along the fence line inspecting it for breaks?

"It is strange having someone always worried over me," began Scott as he tried to explain his feelings. He liked how Miguel would stay quiet and let him talk things out. "I enjoy having people around who love me," added Scott.

"Your grandfather didn't love you?"

"No, not like Murdoch and Maria do."

"What makes you say that? Did he ever let you go without? Were you ever hungry?"

"No I suppose not. Maybe he did care a little but he kept me away from my family, and never really spend time with me."

"Your grandfather cared about you, but your father is willing to get to know you."

"Yes! My father is intrested in everthing I do. He worried about me when I rode the horse, he cryed when I told him how sick I was on the wagon train, and he even stopped Johnny and I in the middle of our fight! He askes questions about things grandfather cared nothing about, and there are times at the supper table when he stares at me with this funny face."

"He probably can't believe you are sitting at his table. He longed for you for so many years, Scott," explained Miguel.

"Have you ever had anyone tuck you into bed at night," asked Scott changing the subject a bit as he wasn't sure how to take Miguel's last comment?

"Si, when I was your age my mother would. Why?"

"Maria did it to me last night and I had no idea what she was doing! It did make me feel safe."

"And loved," asked Miguel as he jumped off his horse to get a closer look at the fence?

"Well..."

"Chico it is not a bad thing to admit you like to feel loved. Everyone wants to be loved, that's why people have families and get married."

"Its not babyish," whispered Scott?

"Not at all! Hop down and help me fix this fence. The man then procceded to teach him how to repair a fence. Scott tried to copy what Miguel did but he ended up with the wire wrapped around his hand. Shaken at the close call Scott tried to untangle himself, however that just made things worse.

"Hold on chico, the more you fight it the worse it will be!"

Scott held perfectly still as the ranch hand carefully cut the wire and moved it away from his body.

"Lesson number one, always wear your gloves, that is what saved your hands Scott. Fences can cause very nasty scratches and even infections."

Scott nodded solemnly and promised to always cover his hands.

After that scare, Scott was much more careful with the wire. The stuff seemed to twist and bend with a mind of it's own! As they continued the repair, Miguel explained that the cows were only in the feild in the late summer because it was the last area with good water.

"You mean the ranch runs out of water," gasped Scott. Living next to the ocean he had never thought about not having enough water.

"It gets hot here chico, the sun burns up all the water."

Scott shook his head in bewilderment and clipped the wire where Miguel indicated. Everything was so different here, he couldn't help but smile as he continued to help Miguel. He was finally home where he belonged

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Murdoch watched as his boys fought in the yard. He really was at his wits end with the two of them. Scott had been so happy to have a brother but Johnny refused to get along. Despite the worry the two caused him, Murdoch wouldn't trade not having them around for the world. Scott was a hard worker and had adapted quickly to life on the ranch. Murdoch nodded in appreciation as Miguel came out of the barn and separated the boys. The quiet man had really taken a shine to Scott and the boy seemed to enjoy talking to the ranch hand. Perhaps he needed to have a talk with his son. If Scott understood Johnny's anger he might be able to do something to stop the constant fighting. Murdoch walked over to the French doors and called for his eldest. Scott came running looking dusty and disheveled. Unfortunately Johnny looked far to happy, he probably figured his brother was in trouble.

"Scott come over to my desk, I want to talk with you."

"Yes Sir?" The poor boy looked like he was walking to his death.

"You're not in trouble son I just want to explain something to you."

The boy exhaled loudly in relief and collapsed into the chair. Murdoch grinned at the boy's antics.

"Son I'm sure you've wondered at Johnny's behavior, " Murdoch started.

The boy nodded

"Well he has been faithfully writing you while you lived in Boston and since he never received a response he thinks you don't care about him."

"Grandfather," growled the boy! His voice took on a deadly edge, "how dare he touch my personal mail. No wonder I never heard from Seth! Grandfather probably has all his letters hidden away somewhere.

Is there no end to him manipulating my life?" The boy seemed to run out of air. Stopping his rant he took several large breaths and continued, "the only way I survived my first couple of years in boarding school was because Seth was there. The two of us snuck out when we couldn't stand it anymore. He was the brother I always dreamed of having. Grandfather knew I wanted a brother and he had the nerve steal letters sent from **both** of my brothers," yelled Scott stamping his foot for emphasis!

"Actually, I sent you some letters too," said Murdoch when the boy paused for breath again.

"So he had the nerve to take letters from the three most important people in my life," yelled Scott jumping up and running out the door and pushing Johnny out of the way as he burst into the barn. A couple of minutes later he rode past on his buckskin Rambler. Murdoch was stunned at the anger raging in his normally cool headed son. He was also worried about the trouble the boy would have found wondering the streets of Boston. Harlan was supposed to be keeping Scott safe not forcing him into mischief by sending him to boarding school!

So that was why Johnny was so upset with him. Scott couldn't blame his younger brother, but he didn't know how to make it up to him. Riding his horse slowly back to the house, he wracked his brain for anything he could do. Perhaps Maria would have an idea, she knew Johnny better than anyone. Once back at the barn Scott took care of his horse and wondered over to the house. Nobody was in the great room so Scott decided to check the kitchen. Maria the cook hovered over the stove while Johnny's mother discussed something with her in rapid Spanish.

"Maria," he called standing in front of Johnny's mother?

"Si Scott."

"Could you help me find a way to make Johnny not mad at me?"

"You understand why he's mad," asked Maria?

Scott nodded.

"Well he was always excited about getting mail. Why don't you write him a letter and address it to him?"

"An explain everything," asked Scott?

"Si, that would be good," agreed Maria escorting him to the table and handing him some paper, "Why don't you write out some ideas."

Scott did as he was told excited to find a way to make friends with his brother. Tapping the pen on the table he tried to think of a way to make Johnny understand.

Johnny carefully opened the letter that was next to his plate. He had never gotten mail before and he was very curious to see whom it was from. The handwriting wasn't familiar so he began to read. The letter was written like a story, it told of a boy who always wanted a brother but never could have one. The thing the boy didn't know was that he did have a brother who was kept a secret by his relatives. The boy finally found out that his grandfather had deceived him and in the end he found his brother. Only his brother didn't understand that he was a dream come true. Once Johnny finished the story he found Scotts name at the bottom, frowning he looked over at his brother. Scott was playing with his food and glancing worriedly over at him. Not knowing what to say Johnny finished his lunch and silently followed Scott out to the barn.

"So you finally decided to write me?"

"Yes," whispered Scott looking rather sad.

"Why did you write me a story?"

"That was my life in Boston, "explained Scott. "I wanted you to know that I would have written you if I had received your letters."

"Did your grandfather really hide them," asked Johnny angrily?

"Yes, grandfather did a lot of things that made me mad," whispered Scott thinking of how Johnny and his mother had to run away because of his grandfather's threats. His brother would never hear about that from him though!

"Oh, I thought you just never cared to write back," muttered Johnny.

Scott shook his head and kicked at the dust on the barn floor, "No I would have come home right away if I had found your letter." Looking up at his brother he added, "that's probably why grandfather hid them."

It was Johnny's turn to inspect the dusty barn floor," well, umm guess we can be friends than huh?"

"Guess so, truce?"

"Truce," grinned Johnny.

For the first time since Scott came to Lancer the chores were done peacefully. Once they had finished Johnny pulled Scott out the back door of the barn and away from the house.

"Where are we going," asked Scott, eagerly following his brother?

"To my favorite hideout," hollered Johnny as he led the way through a field and came to a stop next to a small stream. "Jump in it feels good!"

Scott did as he was told and relished the icy water that wiped away the sweat and dust from the barn. With a large splash Johnny joined him and together they raced the length of the pool and back. Flopping onto the bank the boys waited for the sun to dry them off.

"Why is this your favorite spot," asked Scott?

"Pa taught me to swim here, before ma and I had to leave for a while. Who taught you?"

"Aw no one really, it took nearly drowning in the river a couple of times for me to learn," said Scott a bit embarrassed because he had no story.

"This I want to hear, after you two tell me why you are skipping out on chores," boomed their father.

Scott sat glued to his spot and stared at his brother who seemed unfazed by Murdoch's sudden appearance.

"Well you see," started Johnny.

"John I am glad you are on speaking terms with your brother but that doesn't mean you can drag him away from his chores," scolded Murdoch.

"Oh it wasn't like that sir," interrupted Scott, "I wanted Johnny to show me his favorite spot."

Murdoch was happy the boys were talking and let it drop. "So about you nearly drowning Scott, I would like to know where your grandfather was?"

Scott cleared his throat nervously and managed to smile back at Johnny's look of gratitude. "Well sir my friend and I enjoyed building boats and we would often test them out on the river. The first time one of our boats fell apart a fisherman rescued us, the second time I clung to a piece of wood till it finally drifted to shore. I don't think I have ever been as cold as when I stepped out of that water after drifting for a couple of hours!"

"And your grandfather?"

"Oh I was at boarding school so he wasn't around," explained Scott.

"Did you get caught when you went back to school," asked Johnny?

"Yes, but they never contacted grandfather because he was out of the country."

"When did you learn to swim, "wondered Murdoch?

"Well Seth and I figured we had better learn before we drown, so we bribed a sailor into teaching us a few tricks and learned the rest ourselves."

Murdoch shook his head in disgust, "and your grandfather never realized what was happening?"

"Grandfather didn't pay attention unless I got in trouble. I know how to swim well now if you want to jump in with me."

Murdoch stood up and together father and son leaped into the icy water. Pushing up off the bottom Scott waited for his father to surface before he tackled him. Laughing with the thrill of swimming with his family Scott sent his father a face full of water. Johnny couldn't sit out on the fun and joined the war against Murdoch with a shout. Scott had never had more fun in his life. After their father had dunked them both, the boys flopped up on the bank again, exhausted.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Johnny opened his eyes and wondered what woke him. Holding perfectly still he listened as an odd sort of retching sound flitered into his room. Worried, he crawled out of bed, opened his door, and listened again. The noise was comming from his parents room. Curious Johnny tiptoed accross the hall and opened his parents door. His mother was curled up in bed moaning and his father was hovering protectively behind her. Now he was really scared, Maria was hardly ever sick and she had never made sounds like she was doing now. Shutting the door, he whirled around and ran to his brother's room. The day before he had discovered that Scott wasn't as bad as he thought when he found the letter at the table. Flinging open Scotts door he found his brother curled up in bed sound asleep. Running across the room, Johnny leaped onto the bed and almost smacked heads with Scott.

"Johnny, what do you think you're doing," yelled Scott?

"Mama woke me up and I wanted to be with someone," fibbed Johnny. As much as he trusted Scott, he couldn't admit that he had been afraid!

Scott started to question him until he heard Maria moan.

"What is happening Johnny?"

"Mama is sick are we going to have to disappear again?" Johnny hardly remembered the time him and his mother snuck out in the middle of the night. It was his constant fear though that it might happen again.

"It's alright Johnny, the only place your mother would go right now is to the doctor," soothed Scott.

"Ya sure?"

Scott nodded. Reassured Johnny curled up next to his brother and fell asleep to the tune Scott was softly humming.

Scott woke up to a smack in the face. Opening his eyes he stared at his brother who was sleeping fitfully. Hoping to let him sleep longer Scott slid out of bed and dressed as quietly as he could. Glancing out the window he noticed to sun was just coming up. Hurrying down the stairs he ran over to the bunkhouse and slipped inside.

"Miguel?"

"Chico? You are up early, anything wrong?"

"Na I just wanted to see if you were up for a ride."

Miguel nodded and together they saddled their horses and took off at a run. Scott couldn't believe the vastness of the ranch. Everything was so different from Boston. Instead of the endless ocean there were beautifully clear lakes and sparkling streams. Rather than looking out at rows of houses Scott's eyes roamed over rolling hills and distant mountains.

"You like it here don't you," commented Miguel reading his thoughts?

"Very much," whispered Scott still a little awed by the land.

"If your Abuelo wants you to leave are you going to listen?"

Scott shook his head emphatically.

"Because of the land or because or because of your family?"

"Because of my family, and because they love each other," answered Scott.

Miguel nodded, "you are a smart boy. Have you told your padre about what your Abuelo did?"

"No and they won't find out if I can help it," declared Scott!

"Simmer down chico, I won't tell them! Are you still scared that they will blame you?"

"And that they will be disappointed in me. I was always disappointing my grandfather."

Miguel jumped off his horse and patted the rock next to him, "let's stop here for a while."

Scott jumped down too and looked at his friend curiously.

"Scott, I'm sure your Abuelo wanted to be proud of you, however, he couldn't control you. You dissapointed him by becoming like your father, explained Miguel draping his arm over Scotts shoulders.

"How do you know that," asked Scott? "Have you met my grandfather?"

"No, I have heard your father talk, and I know that you are a son any man can be proud of!"

Scott turned his head to the side to hide the tears.

Walking into the kitchen after his ride Scott walked straight into chaos. Maria, the cook, struggled to hold onto a screaming Lucia while she cooked breakfast, and Johnny was sitting at the table wining because Mama wasn't there. Sitting down next to his brother Scott tried to cheer Johnny up however nothing seemed to work. Giving him a peeved look the cook dropped Lucia into his lap. Wincing at the high- pitched cries he wondered how on earth he could get her to be quiet! He had no practice dealing with little children so what was he supposed to do now? Thankfully the girl quieted down when Maria, the cook, slid a plate of food in front of her. Despite how cheerful he tried to sound for Johnny, Scott was a bit worried about Maria. Hearing footsteps Scott whirled around to find his father standing at the door.

"Where's mama," asked Johnny running over to hug his father?

"Your mother isn't feeling well son. Scott would you hold down the fort while I get the doctor?"

Scott nodded and ran over to the window with Johnny to watch their father ride out.

"What's wrong with mama," whispered Johnny?

"I don't know lets go sit with her," encouraged Scott.

Maria looked tired and pale and Scott was suddenly scared. He had seen to much death lately, he wasn't prepared to go through the pain of loosing someone again. Letting Johnny go first he watched as his brother hugged Maria as if his life depended on it. Anger welled up at his grandfather as he realized how worried Johnny was. A boy his brother's age shouldn't have to worry about his family disappearing.

"Scott, mi hijo, come and give me a hug too," encouraged Maria. Her smile radiating her welcome.

As he was enclosed in her embrace he prayed that she would be all right, he didn't want to loose a second mother.

A while later the door opened to revel a very worried Murdoch followed by the local doctor. Murdoch shooed them out of the room as the doctor began to examine his patient. Hating to be left out Scott put his ear to the door hoping to catch a few words. Eavesdropping was how he had been getting information all his life. He didn't think he had ever been more relieved in his life when he heard the doctor announce that it was just a case of the flu! Suddenly he realized how much he had come to care for Maria. She was like a mother to him. Scott wondered back down the stairs and out to the barn a small smile lighting up his face as he thought of the changes his new family had made to his life.

Murdoch sighed in relief, Maria going to be ok! He was extremely thankful there was finally a doctor in Green River. Opening the door he found Johnny asleep in the hallway. Feeling bad for the boy he picked him up and carried him to his bed. Once Johnny was safely tucked in Murdoch headed out to look for the other two. He found Lucia making a mess in the kitchen under the cook's watchful eye, however, there was no sign of Scott. Stepping out into the yard he took in the morning activities of the ranch hands, still the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for Scott, Senor?"

Murdoch looked over at Miguel and nodded, peeved the boy would just take off.

"Was something happening at the house? The boy wandered up to the hayloft and hasn't made a sound."

"Maria is not feeling well."

"He must be worried about her then."

Murdoch nodded and headed for the loft. Climbing up he didn't see the boy right away.

"Son? Scott are you up here?"

A blonde head peered at him from behind some hay and a worried expression graced his son's face.

"She is going to be ok, son." Murdoch walked over and dropped into the hay next to his boy.

"I'm glad Sir, she means a lot to me."  
"I hope she does son, I want us to be a family." Wrapping an arm around his boy he squeezed him a bit, "I want to watch you grow up and get to know you."

Scott blushed and ducked his head the worried expression on his face was long gone, it was now replaced with a beautiful smile, Catherine's smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's some more Scott and Johnny! Love the reviews :)**

Scott held little Lucia's hand as they waited for Murdoch to finish shopping. Johnny was playing marbles with his friends, so it was up to Scott to make sure his sister stayed out of trouble. Shifting from foot to foot Scott couldn't figure out what was taking so long. The last time he had asked his father, Murdoch had gotten all upset.

"Yer the new Lancer kid, aren't ya?"

Scott turned around to see a red-faced man who was as tall as he was round.

"Yes, I am Scott Lancer."

"This telegram came for yer Pa, be sure ta give it ta him kid."

Scott nodded and rolled his eyes as the man strutted away.

"So he's your brother? Sure doesn't look like much."

The loud comment easily carried across the street. Catching sight of the troublemaker in Johnny's group Scott prepared him self for anything.

"How come he's here now, yer Pa never wanted him before," continued the kid?

"Pa did too want Scott," yelled Johnny leaping up to tackle his friend.

"So he came here because his grandfather got tired of him?"

Scott hated the way Johnny's friend was bullying him. Hurrying across the street he pushed the boy off his brother and tossed him to the ground.

"If anyone of you has some thing to say, tell me instead of beating up my brother," yelled Scott!

He only had time to push Lucia towards Johnny before the kids took him on. Dogging fists, Scott ended up at the bottom of the pile. All he could hear was Johnny shouting his name. Suddenly a huge hand grabbed him and pulled him away from the other boys. Looking up to thank his rescuer, Scott froze at the sight of Murdoch's stony gaze. Not wanting any more trouble, Scott let himself be drug to the wagon. The boys whispers followed him, but he was more worried about what his father was going to do.

The entire ride home was silent. Scott squirmed in his seat wishing he had ridden his horse into town. When they finally rode under the Lancer arch, Murdoch told him to go wait in his office. Walking into the house with his head down, Scott almost wished he hadn't interfered. He was used to hearing the taunts in school, he just didn't want Johnny involved. As his father entered the room Scott prepared himself for whatever the man might do. His father's expression wasn't exactly reassuring!

"All right Scott, what do you have to say for your self? You know better than that," thundered Murdoch.

"Well Sir I ..."

"He was savin' me Pa don't punish him, please," pleaded Johnny rushing into the room.

"And Johnny shouldn't be punished either, he was just defending me," declared Scott.

"All right why don't you two tell me what happened?"

"Well I was playin' marbles and my friends started talking about how you never wanted Scott and he is here because his grandfather doesn't want him either," explained Johnny.

Scott watched as his father covered his face. Was he mad? When his father looked over at him Scott realized the emotion on Murdoch's face was pain.

"Son, I'm so sorry you had to hear that," whispered his father.

"Its not your fault Sir," soothed Scott.

"Maybe not but I don't like how accepting you are of it."

Scott just shrugged not knowing what to say. It was so old for him. Yes it hurt, but he had figured out that pretending it didn't bother him made his tormenters stop.

"Son, its wrong! People have no right to say that about you. I have always wanted you."

Scott stared at his father in disbelief.

"Scott, are you ok," asked Murdoch worried at his son's silence.

"I'm... Fine," managed Scott trying to push away his troublesome thoughts.

"You don't look fine," retorted Johnny!

Scott glared at his younger brother and dearly wished he could tell him to shut up!

"I agree with Johnny. What is bothering you son?"

Scott sighed, he might as well tell them since they could suddenly read his mind. "Why did you never come for me? "

"I did son but ..."

"But my grandfather ran you off!"

Murdoch stared, "how did you know?"

Scott shrugged and whispered, "That's what happens when someone goes against grandfather's rules."

Murdoch stood by his window and watched the moon rise.

"Won't be long before the cold sets in," came a teasing voice from the bed.

Looking over at Maria he smiled. She was still pale but thankfully she was feeling much better.

"Right as usual," he answered with an absent smile.

"Murdoch, what is bothering you?"

Turning around to face Maria, he sighed as he answered, "I received a telegram today."

"From who?"

"Scott's grandfather."

"Why that no good, double dealing..."

"Maria..." Murdoch got no further as his wife changed to Spanish and began to wave her hands to emphasize her words. Finally she stopped to take a breath and asked what the telegram said.

"Harlan demands that I return Scott to Boston if the boy is residing here," Murdoch informed her.

"Well the old fraud better be prepared to fight for the boy because we aren't giving him up," she declared angrily! Wrapping his arms around his wife Murdoch thanked her for her support in the best way he knew how.

Scott woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting up from the kitchen below. Quickly dressing he tiptoed down the back stairs into the kitchen. Watching out for the cook he snuck forward until the plate of pancakes was right in front of his nose. Reaching under the cloth covering them Scott grabbed a couple and ran for the door. Sprinting across the yard he took refuge in the barn as he ate his plunder.

"What kinda trouble are you into now kid?"

Scott froze with a piece of pancake halfway to his mouth. Looking over his shoulder he realized Emilio had found him out. The man was a prankster and the story would be out in seconds if he knew! Swallowing the last of the pancake Scott turned around tried to look innocent.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Your guilty face," chuckled the ranch hand.

Rolling his eyes, Scott ignored Emilio who wandered off to find more trouble. It didn't take Scott long to finish with the thought of pancakes motivating him. As he headed back to the house he hoped breakfast was ready, he had really worked up an appetite. Food tasted so much better here than back in Boston!

"Your late," grumbled Murdoch as Scott slid into his chair.

"Sorry Sir." Scott was just glad to sit down and eat.

"I received a telegram yesterday son."

Not really interested Scott just nodded and took another bite of pancake.

"It was from your grandfather. "

Scott sighed, "So the man finally decided to look me up?"

"Yes and he wants to take you back to Boston. "

Scott glared at the telegram and declared in a deadly voice, "I am not going back!"

"Son I..."

"He can't make me. I won't go back to those awful boarding schools or grandfather's big lonely house!

"Son, listen to me," boomed Murdoch!

The entire house was silent. Scott slouched into his chair hoping he hadn't just ruined his chance at staying.

"Scott I want you to stay, I was going to ask if you were willing to fight to stay here, it seems you are."

"Yes Sir!"

"If Scott leaves his grandfather might destroy my letters again," whispered Johnny.

"Johnny I'm not leaving. I don't want to go back and I don't want to leave my family."

Scott could tell his brother was a little worried, to tell the truth so was he. How could he go back to such a cold unloving place after living in a house full of family?

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Harlan Garret wished he was back in Boston on the smooth cobblestone streets, rather than riding on a bumpy stage into Green River. His long trip was almost over, but he felt no joy. His stay in this wild forsaken place he hoped would be short. How Murdoch could even dream of bringing Scott up out here was beyond his comprehendion. As for the boy, he was in big trouble! Waving at his man he departed the stage and waited while Robert gathered his bags. Tonight they would be at Lancer where he would have to face Murdoch.

Scott ran to the house, flung open the door, and charged around the corner. The mare had finally given birth and he had been able to watch! Sliding to a stop in the great room his excitement disappeared as he noticed his grandfather.

"Scott Garret Lancer is that any way to enter a stranger's house?"

Frowning Scott asked, "A stranger's house? Sir, My father is no stranger!"

Scott felt himself pulled by the front of his shirt until he was face to face with his irate grandfather.

"Don't talk sass to me boy, I am here to take back to Boston where you belong."

"No Sir, this is my home, I want to stay here!"

Scott never saw the slap coming nor did he see Johnny's swift kick. All he knew was his grandfather was yelling and he felt betrayed. His mind didn't register the fight his father and grandfather were having all he could think about was; what if he had to go back?

"Scott is coming with me, he has no choice in the matter! "

"Scott is staying here," yelled Murdoch, "and you have no choice in the matter!"

"Be quiet," hollered Scott, "this isn't helping and your making sis cry!"

Murdoch sighed, "You're right son, I'm sorry. Harlan do you need a place to spend the night?"

The older man nodded, silent for once.

"Alright, you can stay here tonight but tomorrow you will have to find a place in town."

Scott was relieved when his grandfather disappeared, he just didn't know what to do with him any more.

"Scott are you ok," asked Murdoch?

Scott shrugged, he didn't know. Would his father be asking the same question if he knew all his grandfather had done? Guiltily he turned away only to meet Johnny's perceptive blue eyes.

"Hey big brother, wanna go for a ride?"

"Oh," gasped Scott, "I came in to tell you the mare had her baby!"

"What, show me," demanded Johnny pulling his brother out of the house.

Scott let himself be drug to the barn and overwhelmed with his brothers excitement.

"Wow, ain't she a beauty, " whispered Johnny in awe.

Together they watched as the colt tried to walk. More content than he had ever been in his life, Scott couldn't imagine going back to Boston.

Miguel watched the young boy violently pitch hay into the horses stalls. Every move he made spoke of frustration and anger.

"So your grandfather finally caught up with you, ey?"

"Yep."

"How is your family taking it?"

"My father is arranging everything for a court date here in California. Him and grandfather are fighting so much I don't want to be around either of them. Maria is just as bad, she is always muttering threateningly in Spanish.

Miguel had to grin; he could only imagine what Maria was saying. He never wanted to get on the bad side of the temperamental woman.

"When does court start," asked the ranch hand?

"In two days and I have to convince everyone to let me be in the court room for everything," answered Scott pausing his work to look directly at the man. "I can't let Grandfather get away with anything!"

Before Miguel could answer Johnny ran into the barn, "Scott they're fighting," the boy gasped!

"Let them argue it out," snapped Scott.

"No you don't understand, Pa's gonna beat yer grandpa up."

Scott didn't wait for Johnny to finish, dropping the pitchfork he rushed out of the barn and into the house. Fear took over his heart as he saw the two men face off. His loving family was fast disappearing and in its place was a group of nasty individuals who all seemed determined to pull him in different directions. As the men's anger grew hotter, it was the fear of loosing his family that hurled Scott into the middle of the fight. It all happened so fast nobody knew what was happening. Scott connected with something hard that drove the air out of his lungs and caused him to drop to the floor. Shocked and silenced, the two men dropped to their knees to examine him.

"Don't touch me," yelled Scott, his fear turning into anger.

Johnny hurried across the room and gave him a hand, using his brother as support Scott stood and faced his father and grandfather.

"Why don't you two save it for the court," he thundered surprising him self at how much he sounded like his father? "Neither of you are doing any good yelling at each other, you are just making it more painful for the rest of us! Glaring at his grandfather, he continued in a more polite tone. "Sir why don't you find yourself a more comfortable room in town where you and father don't have to meet up everyday?"

Neither man looked at him as they left the room. Scott was glad when he heard his grandfather order Robert to pack his bags. Perhaps there would be a little peace around the place after all.

"Man, big brother, you sure know how to boss people around," declared Johnny.

Scott just laughed and walked out of the room arm in arm with his brother.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**I really have no idea how child custody cases worked back in the day. If anyone as any info or tips please let me know. I am almost done with the story, only 2 more chapters to go! Let me know what you think.**

Being in court was horrible. Scott wanted to burst into tears as he witnessed the two father figures in his life tearing into each other. Each insinuation was worse than the last. To Scott's relief Judge Allen, the circuit judge, put a stop to the threats as soon as he could. From then on the opponents told their stories with cold hard facts. The facts were almost harder to take than the threats! During the interrogation Scott learned about the time Murdoch had traveled to Boston to bring him to Lancer and how his grandfather had threatened his father. He also learned about the time Maria and Johnny had disappeared in the night and how hard his father had searched for them. The only clue the man was left with was that Maria had been threatened. Mr. Thompson, their lawyer, interrogated several of Murdoch's friends, but Scott wasn't following; he was studying his father and Grandfather. Both were so very determined to win him. Scott sighed, sometimes families were really complicated! A hand tapped him on the back, jumping Scott looked into the worried face of his father.

"Court is adjourning for lunch son, lets go eat."

Scott nodded and followed his father out. He wasn't sure how much more of this his father could take, the man looked so depressed.

…...

Maria had a warm supper waiting for the two of them when they arrived home. Johnny must have been told to be quiet because he didn't say a word during supper. Once Scott had finished eating and gone to his room, a shadowy figure crept through the door and jumped onto his bed. The older brother wasn't surprised to find Johnny staring sadly at him.

"Was it horrible, did they fight a lot?"

"Yes Johnny they fought like crazy and threatened each other all day."

"This ain't yer fault ya know."

Scott frowned, how did Johnny know what he was thinking? "Well all's I know is I seem to bring out the worst in everyone."

"Not in me," declared Johnny, "you blackmailed me into obeying Pa the other day, remember!"

Scott laughed, "I remember."

"You can't go away ya know, I would constantly be in trouble without you around!"

"I will try my hardest not to leave you little brother," whispered Scott hugging the boy tightly. "Life would be no fun with out you!"

…...….

Court seemed to go on forever as Scott carefully kept tabs on what his grandfather said. The longer the questioning continued, the more his grandfather blamed on Murdoch. Scott felt sick. His mother's death wasn't his father's fault, nor was the disappearance of Maria. His grandfather almost had the court believing Murdoch was not fit to be a parent to any child! Scott was afraid that if he revealed his secret his father would willingly send him back to Boston. His new family would be so disappointed in him. He wasn't sure if he could stand seeing the disappointment shining from their eyes. His grandfather continued his actuations, and his father's face became more and more pale. The pain seemed to envelope his father until the man was only focused on the past. Scott knew he had to do something.

"Sir," he whispered trying to get Thompson's attention. "Sir, please listen to me!"

"Quiet son, I have to keep up with your grandfather," hissed the lawyer.

"No," demanded Scott, "you need to put me up on the stand."

"What!" The lawyer's attention was now squarely on him.

"I have more evidence Sir, I need to prove my grandfather wrong. I have to take the guilt away from my father!"

The lawyer nodded and went back to writing notes. Scott wondered if the man had even listened to him. A break was called and Thompson ushered him into a side room, "alright son what do you have to say that is so important?"

Scott spilled the whole story. He told the lawyer about the papers he had read in his grandfather's office, about the many lies told to him over the years, and about the many letters he had never received.

"Well son, this certainly puts a new spin on things."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure yet. We need people who were involved. The court is not going to take your word on this."

"Why not," asked Scott angrily, "I'm telling the truth?"

"You are underage and obviously want to live with your father, they might say you are making this up."

Scott dropped onto the bench defeated, "I only wanted to say something to wipe the guilt off my father's face. This is really hurting him."

The lawyer nodded and waved him back into the court room, break was over. The proceedings continued with his grandfather spinning lies. Scott wondered if his story was going to be told. He didn't want to say anything but how else would the court realize they were being lied to?

"I call Scott Lancer to the stand."

Scott gasped and looked around, Thompson was standing in front of the judge waiting for him. Jumping up, Scott walked over to be sworn in.

"Do you promise to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes Sir," he whispered clenching his sweaty palms.

Scott looked out at the small group of people in the court room. Of everyone his father and grandfather looked the most shocked to see him up front.

"Scott you have lived with your grandfather for all of your life, have you not," asked Thompson?

"Yes Sir."

"And you have been well cared for by your grandfather?"

"Yes Sir."

"What made you run away and make a dangerous journey across the country by your self?"

"I wanted to see my father and I came across some information from my grandfather that made me mad!"

Scott noticed his grandfather's eyes widen and could imagine the man searching his mind for what information he was talking about.

"What was that information, Scott?"

"I found a couple of reports on my father and his second wife Maria. The reports showed me how determined my grandfather was to keep me in Boston. He even forced Maria into leaving my father's house and running away with Johnny."

"Was there more in the reports," asked Thompson?

"Yes, but I didn't read much after that, I was to angry. After I came here I learned my grandfather destroyed my mail from my brother, father, and most likely my best friend!"

The courthouse erupted and Scott stayed on the stand afraid to face anyone below. The judge was yelling at Thompson for evidence and his grandfather's lawyer was saying it was all hearsay. Scott had no idea what was going on. Only the feeling of his grandfather's glare kept him from running out.

"Court is adjourned until tomorrow when Thompson has agreed to give us more evidence," declared the judge, banging his gravel on the desk.

Scott leaped from his chair and ran for the door. Hands reached out for him, but thankfully, he evaded them all thinking only of escape. He could not face the disappointment and anger that he was sure his family was feeling. Quickly untying his horse, Scott jumped on and took off for the ranch with tears blinding his eyes. He urged the horse into a fast gallop wishing he could out run his problems.

…...

After taking care of his horse, Scott headed for the bunk house. He couldn't be with his family, he just couldn't stand the thought of facing their disappointment. Opening the door he noticed the men were just finishing up supper.

"Hey kid, don't they feed you enough over at the main house," teased Emilo?

"Maybe that's why he's so skinny," added Tomas.

"No accounting for how tall he is though," boomed Nick.

Miguel rolled his eyes and padded his bunk inviting the boy to sit down. "Hungry?"

Scott shook his head as he collapsed onto the bunk. He wished he could hide from everyone till this was all over.

"Rough day," asked Miguel softly as the men lost interest in the boy and started telling tall tails.

"I told them," Scott whispered wiping tears from his eyes.

The man put his arms around the boy and asked how it went.

"I told the court everything and then everyone got mad and I rode out fast as I could."

"Why don't you lay down for a while, its been a long day for you," encouraged Miguel after hugging the boy again.

"I can't face them tonight," worried Scott!

"Stay here there is an extra bunk and nobody will mind," soothed the ranch hand.

Exhausted Scott fell asleep quickly to the quiet hum of the ranch hands talking.

…...

Murdoch was stunned. Maria had never told him who had threatened her. Finding out it was Harlan sent his temper over the edge. The horse threw his head and Murdoch realized he had the reins in a death grip. Patting his horse absently, he wondered why Harlan couldn't leave his family alone. He never realized how determined the man was to keep Scott away from him. How sad Catherine would have been to see her father like this. The man had no other family, but that didn't make Murdoch feel sorry for him. He only wanted the old man out of his life and out of Scott's. Seeing Scott take the stand had mystified him. He had wanted to keep the boy out of this as much as he could. Obviously the information was extremely upsetting to the boy. As he rode under the arch Miguel emerged from the barn to take his horse.

"Can I talk with you Senor?"

"Now," asked Murdoch ready to drop and still needing to find his son?

"Yes Patron, its about the chico."

"Scott? Where is he?"

"He is in the bunk house. Senor, he blames himself for everything his Abuelo did, and figures you'll be greatly disappointed in him now that you know everything. His biggest fear is that you will send him away and he will loose your love."

"What," gasped Murdoch, "the boy is not to blame. What gave him a stupid idea like that?"

"Senor, the boy doesn't know you and having no one to confide in, he doesn't know what to think. All he knows is that his grandfather was willing to do anything to keep him in Boston and that has torn up his family. Por favor Senor, show him what having a family is like, show him you don't blame him."

Murdoch was stunned for the second time that day. "Scott was afraid his own father would send him away yet he testified anyway, why?"

"He wanted to take away your pain and give you the truth, Senor."

Murdoch wiped away his tears, he didn't understand the boy's pain but he would never send him away.

"I'll go speak with Scott…"

"No Senor, I just got him to fall asleep. The boy was exhausted and needed rest as do you. Let him be for the night he's stayed in the bunk house before and the men don't mind."

Shaking his head Murdoch headed for the house. His mind was numb with the facts of the day and he had no idea how to reach his son. His only thought was he hoped he would have time to figure it out.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is finally. One more chapter** **…** **Many thanks to a wonderful proofreader!**

Scott woke up early and found Miguel alone at the wooden table in the middle of the bunkhouse. Slipping out of bed he walked over and sat down next to his friend.

"Have a good rest chico?"

Scott nodded. "You sure like to get up early," he teased.

The ranch hand laughed and clapped the boy on the back. "Want to go for a ride?"

Again Scott nodded and the two of them snuck out and saddled up.

"You ready to face your family today Scott?"

The boy shook his head, "I'm scared," he whispered.

"Your father is too. He didn't know why you ran out of the court room the other day and he doesn't know what to say to help you."

"Family is so confusing, my grandfather dislikes my father, everyone is pulling me in a million directions, and they all say they love me. Shouldn't family stick together?"

"Si, chico they should but it doesn't happen that way when there is no love or respect in the family."

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

"If there is no respect in the family then what else are the members to do but make trouble for each other?"

"Makes sense," muttered Scott. Thoughts of family and respect whirling through his mind.

"You really think my father is scared?"

"Si, your father is scared you'll leave. Your family wants you here, they love you Scott! You need to trust your family chico. Trust is what causes a family to stick together, that's what you want isn't it?"

Scott nodded unable to speak; as usual Miguel had turned his thoughts inside out and given him a new look on life. Perhaps he could face his family after all.

Johnny was worried about his brother. Scott hadn't come home last night and he had been unusually quiet for the past couple of days. Walking slowly out to the barn to begin his chores Johnny wondered how he could help his brother. Last night he had been worried that Scott had left for good, but his mother assured him Scott would never do a thing like that. Hearing noises in the stalls, Johnny hurried over to the barn and was surprised to find his brother doing all the chores.

"Maybe I should ask you to do my chores more often since you seem to like them so much."

Scott grinned at his brothers teasing, "I just needed to work off some steam, you can help now that you're here," he replied.

Johnny grabbed a pitchfork and got to work next to his brother, "where were you last night?"

"I spent the night with the ranch hands. Don't worry," added Scott, "I would never leave you!"

The younger boy had to smile, Scott had understood his worries, "why were you in the bunk house," he asked?

Scott was quiet and Johnny didn't know what to say, finally exasperated, he pulled the pitch fork out of his brothers hands and pulled him out of the barn towards the creek.

"All right big brother, talk!"

"Johnny…"

"Come on, I'm not gonna get mad or anything," the boy encouraged.

"Alright fine," huffed Scott, "my grandfather forced your mother to leave because he wanted me to stay in Boston." Defiantly the older boy stared into his brother's face prepared to take anything Johnny hurled his way.

"So that's why you were hidin' away? Scott that's not your fault it's that stinkin…"

"Johnny, I'd stop there before you get your mouth washed out with soap," boomed their father!

The boys whirled around and stared at the man casually leaning against a tree listening to their conversation.

"Pa are you eavesdroppin," gasped Johnny?

Their father sent an evil glare Johnny's way before answering, "come back to the house Scott so we can talk about all this."

Terribly nervous Scott started after his father. Johnny watched the two as they headed for the house. Scott needed cheering up and he was just the person to do it. Running to catch up with his brother he walked along side the blonde and slipped his arm around his waist. Scott smiled down at him and Johnny knew he had made a difference. As Scott entered the house he noticed Thompson and Maria waiting for him. Maria jumped up and gave him a quick hug and a long scolding.

"Scott where were you last night! You shouldn't take off like you did." Placing her hands on her hips she eyed him seriously, "you could have gotten yourself hurt and then where would you be?!"

"I was in the bunk house all night," defended Scott.

"Si, I know but you rode home from town by yourself." Waving her arms she continued, "you are new to this area and that was a stupid stunt to pull when you don't know anything about this country."

Scott frowned and was about to defend himself again when Johnny tugged on his arm and shook his head.

"Maria, that's enough…"

"Enough," gasped the woman her dark eyes shooting fire in Murdoch's direction, "your son could have been kidnapped on the way home by his grandfather and you don't say a word!" The woman ended by muttering in Spanish and glaring at her husband.

"You said what I was going to say anyway," grumbled Murdoch much to Scott's amusement.

His father looked like a schoolboy who had just been threatened by the teacher. Noticing that Johnny was ready to laugh out loud at his father Scott stomped on his foot and shook his head. The younger boy quickly tried to contain his mirth. Thompson seemed to notice the boys' amusement and decided to change the subject.

"Scott why did you run out of the court room yesterday?"

Great now he was the center of attention again! The boy scrambled to come up with an answer, however, his father answered for him.

"You thought you were guilty?" he asked softly.

Scott nodded, his eyes filled with tears and he blinked hard determined not to let them fall.

"Why," asked Maria gently wrapping her arms around him again, her anger quickly forgotten.

"My mother died because of me and my grandfather wanted revenge because of my mother's death. He was so focused on me he refused to think of the other lives he was hurting," whispered Scott. Turning to Maria he added, "Its my fault you had to leave and that Johnny is terrified his family is going to disappear."

"Scott no," gasped his father gripping his arms tightly, "Your mother died because she didn't get the proper care, not because of you! Son this is not your fault."

"Si, and you must place the blame where it belongs. It is only your grandfather's fault I had to leave, mi hijo."

Scott couldn't help it he fell into his father's arms and sobbed. He felt Maria's arms circling Murdoch's and Johnny's wrapping around his waist. The fear and stress of waiting for their disappointment flowed away in the tears that drenched his father's shirt. His family didn't blame him, they still wanted him! Barely able to understand Scott sobbed all the harder. He felt his father tighten his hug and Maria rub soothing circles on his back. And Johnny was saying something, but he was so relieved he wasn't paying attention. Finally a bit embarrassed he pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"You aren't mad or disappointed in me?"

"No son, never. We love you."

Collapsing onto the chair Scott whispered, "Miguel said you would understand, all I had to do was trust."

"Why did you tell the court if you thought Pa would hate ya for it?" asked Johnny.

"Father looked so hurt and so full of guilt for the events grandfather was lying about I had to do it."

Johnny smiled and slapped his brother on the back obviously proud of his sibling. Thompson cleared his throat and the family turned to listen to the lawyer as he prepared them for court the next day. Both Maria and Robert, grandfather's butler, would be on the stand. Robert had agreed to testify to the truth as he knew it. Thompson informed them that the man had worked for Harlan all his life and knew most everything that went on in the house. The lawyer was quite hopeful that given this new evidence the court would grant Murdoch the custody of Scott.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we are at the end. Thankyou all for hanging in there. Tell me what you think!**

The waiting lasted forever. Since both Murdoch and Maria were at court Scott was supposed to be watching Johnny however that wasn't happening. He was too distracted by the thought of returning to his grandfathers house. He could just imagine being stuck in a boarding school again: the constant teasing, the rough treatment of the teachers, and the horrible comments about not having a family all crowded back into his mind. Here was his chance to have a family and other people were making the decision for him. His father wasn't disappointed in him, his brother accepted and forgave him, and Maria cared enough to go to court for him. Last night his father told him that judges weren't always kind to Mexicans. His grandfather wasn't either, so she would really be getting it. Scott shuddered, she was one brave lady and that judge better watch out! What was taking the court so long? Had something gone wrong? Was his grandfather up to something?

"Hey Scott do ya have a nickel?"

"Why do you need a nickel?" asked Scott.

"Well ya see the boys and I were playin' this game an…"

The door to the courthouse opened and Scott whirled around. Ignoring his brother's question he raced towards the steps.

"Ready for the verdict son," asked Thompson?

Scared beyond belief the boy could only nod, his eyes wide with fear. The next words he heard would determine the rest of his life. Trembling slightly he sat down on the bench next to his father and waited for the judge to speak. His stomach felt like a wave and Scott felt as though he was drowning in suspense. The judge was speaking but he didn't hear the words he only felt the sturdy arms of his father wrap around him. Looking up he saw pure joy on Murdoch's and Maria's faces; they had won! Scott couldn't believe it. Staying in his seat he let the good news sink in. Murdoch motioned him to stand up and say good-bye to his grandfather. Scott solemnly shook hands with the man and wished him a safe trip home. A bit of sadness crept into his joy; the man was after all his grandfather. If only Harlan had been willing to share him with his father. His grandfather could have had two grandchildren if he could have seen past his daughter's death. Pushing away his sadness Scott hugged his father tight, kissed Maria, and ran out to tell Johnny the good news. His brother wouldn't have to worry about loosing him any longer!

….

Murdoch and Harlan watched the ecstatic young man rush out the door to tell his brother the good news. Scott's father smiled, it warmed his heart to see the two boys together as they always should have been. He wished he could take away the pain all this had caused his family. A whole different set of emotions was rising in the heart of the grandfather. Harlan was very confused. He was not an emotional man, yet his heart ached as Scott disappeared out the door and out of his life. He was angry at loosing to Murdoch, but a tiny part of him wanted to he happy because Scott was happier than he had ever seen him.

"Well Harlan I'll thank you to leave my family alone after this!"

Murdoch's booming voice brought him out of his melancholy thoughts. "He is my family too, don't you forget that."

"Men," Thompson scolded, "this is over, no need to make the boy's life miserable by continuing your feud!"

Harlan and Murdoch faced off then Murdoch raised his hand, "For Scott."

Harlan met the work-hardened hand with his own smooth one, "And only for Scott," he answered. "You will ask him to write every once in a while so I know his education isn't disappearing in this rustic excuse of a town?"

The man actually sounded wistful to Murdoch's surprise. All the father could do was nod. He wouldn't promise anything until he got to know his boy better.

…...

"You're staying," yelled Johnny rushing across the street to his brother and pounding Scott's back in glee. "I can tell by happy your face!"

"Yes, can you believe it," gasped Scott almost in tears and trembling with happiness! "We won't be separated, we can get in trouble together and we won't have to worry about whether our letters make it to eachother or not!"

"Trouble, I don't know if I like the sound of that!"

The boys whirled around to find Murdoch and Maria grinning at them.

"We'll try not to get into to much trouble… Ma!"

Maria teared up and grabbed him into a hug. Murdoch wrapped his arms around the both of them whispering, "my family is together at last."

….

He had a family at last, a family who loved him, who didn't blame him, and who spent time with him. And his family was now putting on one of the greatest parties he had ever seen. Maria and Murdoch were all dressed up and insisted the boys do the same. Scott snickered as he remembered how much of a fuss Johnny had put up.

"Hey big brother over here," his younger brother hollered.

Rolling his eyes at how indiscrete his brother could be Scott slowly made his way over.

"Kitchen is empty and just look at that cake!"

Tiptoeing in the boys made sure cook was nowhere in sight before they carefully made their way to the table. Each of them grabbed a slice and took off for the porch. Scott laughed with the thrill of it. It was so wonderful to have a brother! How had he ever gotten along without one?

"Sure glad cook didn't catch us," muttered Johnny!

"Mmh or Murdoch," added Scott enjoying his cake.

"Cook is worse."

Scott didn't have a chance to argue as Maria the cook dashed out of the kitchen and swung her long wooden spoon at them. The woman was talking in Spanish and Scott was only picking up the smallest bits, he was too busy trying to dodge her spoon to concentrate on what the woman was saying. A loud snicker behind them froze all three. Murdoch and Maria stood watching the show, amusement showing on their faces.

"What did these two trouble makers do?" asked Murdoch in Spanish.

Now Scott was really worried! Everyone was speaking in Spanish and he couldn't defend himself. Looking over at Johnny he pleaded for help. The younger boy just held up his hand. Rolling his eyes Scott tried to focus harder on the conversation. In Spanish so fast that Scott wondered if anyone could understand, the cook told their story. Listening to the woman his father began to laugh. Confused Scott looked at Johnny again, the boy was grinning at Murdoch. Frustrated Scott huffed and crossed his arms causing Maria to start laughing at him!

"Rude," he muttered stalking off!

"Scott mi hijo, you need to learn Spanish, come let us go back to the party and perhaps I can teach you a few words."

Feeling disgusted Scott muttered, "school at a party, who has ever heard of that?"

Maria snickered again and the boy felt it was the better part of valor to be quiet. His new mother had a bit of a temper and he didn't want to get in its path! As he entered the music started and couples began to dance. Turning to Maria and smiling sweetly Scott asked to see his parents dance, and they fell for it.

"Man big brother, you know how to get rid of them in a hurry!"

"See ya later little brother," laughed Scott as he sauntered up to a pretty young lady.

"Hey now," he heard Johnny holler but he didn't pay any attention as he bowed at the waist and asked the young lady to dance.

Blushing the girl agreed and the two whirled over to join the adults. Grinning Scott figured this could very well be the best day of his life.

End.


End file.
